The Love Story About Hinata
by Moku-Chan
Summary: Sejak kecil Hinata hanya berharap jika dia dapat menikah dengan laki-laki yang ia cintai dan membangun sebuah keluarga kecil yang bahagia bersama suaminya kelak. Ia sudah mempunyai tunangan bernama Gaara. Yah, memang harapan yang klise. tapi harapan yang ia inginkan walaupun hanya sederhana tidak dapat terwujud karena sebuah kecelakaan yang merengut impiannya. CHAP 8 UPDATED.
1. Chapter 1

**The Love Story about Hinata**

**Disclamer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclamer © Santhy Agatha**

**[Hinata H. x Sasuke U. ]**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**DON'T LIKE? JUST DON'T READ..  
**

Hinata menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan pelan untuk menenangkan diri menghadapi apa yang ada di balik pintu di depannya itu. Dan setelah dia menenangkan debaran jantung yang menegangkan dia membuka pintu itu dengan pelan, dan ketika pintu terbuka dia merasakan sebuah tatapan yang dingin dan tajam mengarah padanya. Dia hanya bisa tersenyum kecut dan berharap dalam hati agar kami-sama bisa membantunya untuk segera menghilang dari tempat ini.

'Oh kami-sama aku seperti menghadapi hukuman mati saja' desisnya dalam hati.

Hinata sudah masuk kedalam dan menutup pintu dengan perlahan, Hinata baru menyadari setelah dia masuk kedalam ruangan itu sangatlah luas dan besar. Suasana dalam ruangan itu terasa dingin, dan mewah sekaligus elegan dengan segala kemewahan yang ada di sana, perabotan yang tidak diragukan lagi harganya tidak setara dengan gajinya selama apapun dia bekerja di perusahaan ini, temperatur ruangan diatur senyaman mungkin, suasana dalam ruangan yang menurut Hinata sedikit kelam dan gothic, temperatur ruangan yang diatur sedimikian rupa agar nyaman di ruangan ini, damn! Ada yang salah dari ini semua, dan ada satu hal yang membuat perkiraannya salah, dan satu hal itu adalah satu sosok yang berada di ruangan ini selain Hinata, sosok dingin dan angkuh yang berada dibalik meja kerja CEO perusahaan ini. Sosoknya yang angkuh seolah-olah jika dia adalah pusat dari semua yang ada di dunia ini.

Oh kami-sama kenapa tatapan itu, TATAPAN ITU! Sangat mengerikan dan mengintimidasi setiap orang yang menatapnya. Mata hitam yang seperti malam yang kelam, penuh dengan aura dingin dan kebencian menguar dari matanya.

Hinata mencoba mengurangi kegugupannya dengan membasahi sedikit bibirnya, dan menunggu pria yang di balik meja itu mengeluarkan suaranya agar masalah ini cepat selesai dan ia bisa segera keluar dari ruangan yang menyesakkan ini. Tetapi laki-laki itu tetap diam dan diam tanpa mengurangi intensitas tatapan matanya yang tajam mengarah ke Hinata. Setelah dalam beberapa menit berada dalam keheningan dan Hinata juga sudah capek berdiri tanpa duduk di bawah tatapan itu dengan keberanian yang ia kumpulkan dia mulai berbicara "ok, aku sudah berada di sini, sekarang apa?" tanyanya kepada lelaki yang ada dihadapannya.

Si pemilik mata hitam itu terlihat merengutkan alisnya dengan gusar melihat tindakan berani Hinata. "Kudengar kau mengacaukan proyek ini?"

FINALLY! Hinata menghembuskan nafas lega, dan setelahnya dia panik atas pertanyaan yang diajukan lelaki itu sebagai kalimat pembuka.

"Tidak sepenuhnya saya mengacaukannya, dan saya hanya menyelamatkan keadaan saja", Hinata sebetulnya tidak ingin bersikap kurang ajar terhadap CEO yang ada dihadapannya itu, tapi melihat tatapan dari laki-laki itu membuatnya tanpa sadar mengeluarkan sikap pembelaan diri.

"Menyelamatkan keadaan katamu?", lelaki itu tampak sangat murka atas jawaban yang Hinata lontarkan kepadanya. "Kau mengusir klien terbesar kita, mempermalukannya di depan umum dan mengusirnya secara tidak terhormat, dan kau bilang itu menyelamatkan?"

Hinata membalas tatapan lelaki itu dengan tak kalah garang dan menjawab, " Orang itu telah berlaku kurang ajar terhadap SPG kita, dia merayu dan memperlakukan SPG kita seolah mereka adalah seorang pelacur yang harus melayani permintaan dia, saya sebagai seorang supervisor yang melihat itu tidak bisa hanya diam dan melihatnya diperlakukan tidak senonoh seperti itu!"

Lelaki itu kembali melayangkan tatapannya ke Hinata, tetapi tatapan lelaki itu berbeda dari sebelumnya karena lelaki itu melayangkan tatapan meremehkan ke Hinata, dan Hinata yang melihat tatapan seperti itu sangat ingin menghajarnya sekarang juga.

"Kau adalah seorang supervisor, dan tugas dari seorang supervisor adalah menjalin hubungan yang baik dengan klien bukan mempermalukan klien", Jawab lelaki itu dengan nada yang tenang.

"Ya saya memang seorang supervisor disini, dan menurut anda saya harus melupakan _Moralitas_ hanya demi keuntungan perusahaan semata begitu?", Hinata menjawab dengan menekankan kata "moralitas" kepada laki-laki itu.

"Moralitas yang kau banggakan itu tidak memberika keuntungan dalam hal apapun didunia ini", Si pemilik mata hitam itu menjawab dengan memutar bola matanya dengan bosan.

Sudah cukup! Hinata berurusan dengan lelaki di depannya ini, dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya dengan cepat.

"Baik, saya akan keluar dari perusahaan ini, karena saya tidak mau bekerja di perusahaan yang telah melupakan sebuah moralitas dan hanya mengutamakan keuntungan semata dengan melakukan cara yang seperti ini, dan saya akan mengirimkan surat pengunduran diri saya besok pagi.

Setelah Hinata berkata seperti itu, keheningan mulai menyelimuti ruangan itu, dan sebenarnya si mata hitam itu kaget dengan keputusan yang Hinata ambil tapi hanya satu detik dia berhasil mengembalikkan raut wajah terkejutnya kembali menjadi datar.

Suasana terus dalam keadaan hening karena dari pihak Hinata maupun laki-laki bermata hitam itu tidak ada yang berinisiatif memecah keheningan yang terjadi di dalam ruangan itu. Lalu, sebuah seringai muncul di wajah lelaki itu, dan pancaran matanya terlihat begitu kejam menatap Hinata.

"Cih, tidak semudah itu kau mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan ini Hinata"

"M-m-ma-maksud anda?"

"Aku memang CEO di perusahaan ini Hinata, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan jika aku tidak mengetahui detail terkecil yang terjadi di perusahaan ini termasuk soal pegawai disini".

Lelaki itu kembali menatap Hinata tajam sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, " kau memiliki pinjaman sebesar enam puluh juta yen di sini, dan sekarang coba katakan nona Hinata yang terhormat, apakah kau sudah sanggup untuk membayar semua hutang-hutangmu ke perusahaan ini? Jika ya, aku dengan senang hati akan menandatangani surat pengunduran diri anda."

Mendengar kalimat demi kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir lelaki itu wajah Hinata menjadi pucat pasi, ia sama sekali tidak berpikir tentang hutang itu, dan lelaki itu bertanya apakah dia bisa melunasi hutang-hutang itu? Dan jawabannya adalah "TIDAK".

Si lelaki itu hanya mendengus melihat kebekuan Hinata.

"Oke aku asumsikan bahwa kau tidak bisa melunasi hutang itu sekarang, dan bagaimana seorang wanita yang menjungjung tinggi kata 'moralitas' bisa menghabiskan uang enam puluh juta yen sebanyak itu? Tapi toh itu bukan urusanku"

Sesaat keheningan kembali terjadi diantara mereka, dan lelaki itu kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya, "jadi sebelum kau dapat melunasi hutang-hutangmu pada perusahaan ini jangan sekali pun kamu menyombongkan diri untuk keluar dari perusahaan ini nona Hinata yang terhormat dan segera singkirkan segala kemunafikanmu tentang arti moralitas dan segeralah kembali bekerja!".

Hinata hanya bisa diam tanpa berkata apapun untuk menjawab perkataan dari laki-laki itu, dan dia hanya bisa menatap laki-laki yang ada didepannya itu dengan kebencian yang memuncak.

"dengarkan ucapan saya tuan uchiha yang terhormat, yang menahan saya di perusahaan ini hanya lah hutang yang saya pinjam di perusahaan ini, dan jika saya bisa melunasinya, saya tidak akan membuang waktu untuk segera mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan anda, Selamat siang dan permisi!".

Sasuke hanya bisa memandangi pintu yang tertutup dengan keras di depannya itu. Dia hanya terdiam sesaat, dan segera dia melepaskan longgarkan ikatan dasinya, mendesah dan bersandar di kursi sambil menenangkan diri memejamkan matanya sejenak.

Bukannya kesalahan gadis itu jika dia merasa tubuhnya panas, tidak! Bukan hanya panas tapi dia juga merasakan sesuatu di bawah diantara kakinya mulai menegang dan berdiri tegak.

"Hyuuga Hinata"

Sasuke menggumamkan mantra itu bagaikan penenang untuknya agar 'juniornya' kembali lemas dan kembali tidur.

"Well, jangan berharap kau dapat semudah itu lepas dari sini, aku tidak akan melepasmu, Hinata", gumamnya dalam hati.

Sasuke mencoba mengingat saat-saat pertama kali dia bertemu dengan Hinata, biasanya dia tidak pernah memperhatikan seorang wanita manapun, tetapi para wanitalah yang memperhatikannya, menyembah dan memohon padanya agar bisa one night stand dengan dirinya. Well, meski dia suka bergonta-ganti wanita, Sasuke selalu di kenal sebagai lelaki yang dingin dan di juluki sebagai "ice prince". Dan dia tidak akan membiarkan seorang wanita manapun mendekatinya dengan mudah, karena ia tau wanita yang mendekatinya hanyalah ingin harta darinya, bagi Sasuke wanita hanya sebagai penyaluh hasrat gairahnya saja, setelah melakukannya dia akan membuang wanita itu seperti 'sampah' yang tidak terpakai lagi. Sasuke akan membayar wanita yang di kencani dengan memberikan uang yang banyak, perhiasan dan barang-barang mewah lainnya. Baginya itu tidak ada artinya sama sekali, jika ia sudah mendapatkan kepuasan dari wanita itu.

Tapi... ada satu wanita yang berbeda dari semua wanita yang pernah Sasuke kencani selama ini. Dia ... Hinata, selama 3 tahun wanita itu kerja di perusahaannya sebagai supervisor disini,dan dia tidak pernah bertemu dengannya.

Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal atas kenyataan yang terjadi.

'yah tidak ada hubungannya juga antara CEO perusahaan dengan seorang supervisor yang pangkatnya jauh dari jabatannya ini' gumam Sasuke dalam hati.

Semua ini terjadi begitu saja, waktu itu Sasuke baru saja menjamu seorang klien terbesarnya dari inggris, dan setelah selesai menjamu tamunya dia ingat jika pameran mobil yang diadakan oleh perusahaannya, dan lokasinya tidak jauh dari hotel dia berada saat ini, jadi dia putuskan untuk mengunjungi pameran itu sejenak.

Sebenarnya seorang CEO tidak perlu mengunjungi pameran yang diadakan saat ini, tapi entah mengapa dia harus berada dalam pameran itu. Seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang menyuruhnya untuk kesana sesegera mungkin. Begitu dia berada di sana para staf manager yang menanganinya tergopoh-gopoh untuk menyambut kedatangannya.

Kemudian, gadis itu muncul didepannya...

Dengan tubuh mungil, pakaian kerja yang terlihat sangat melekat dengat indah ditubuhnya serta make up yang sangat natural, Hinata jelas tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan mantan wanita yang pernah Sasuke kencani selama ini yang selalu seksi dan dandanan yang luar biasa cantik. Dan Sasuke segera disadarkan dari lamunannya ketika dia mulai berjabat tangan dengan Hinata, Sasuke merasa ada sengatan listrik di tangan itu dan seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang terbang di dalam perutnya, dan entah kenapa Sasuke merasakan nafsu yang sangat besar untuk memiliki Hinata sesegera mungkin dan melihat dia telanjang di atas kasurnya dan mendesahkan namanya dengan menggoda.

Kenyataan pahit yang Sasuke terima adalah bahwa Hinata tidak pernah memperhatikannya dan bersikap seolah-olah Sasuke tidak ada disana.

Sasuke sadar jika dia sudah sangat terobsesi dengan Hinata, dimanapun dia berada, kapanpun waktu yang berjalan, dia harus bisa melihat Hinata secara langsung meskipun sang gadis itu tidak menyadari keeksistensiannya di kehidupan ini. Bahkan demi alasan konyol itu, Sasuke kerap kali memanipulasi berbagai proyek agar divisi yang menaungi Hinata selalu ikut dan selalu berhubungan dengannya.

Dan semua itu hanya semata-mata agar Sasuke bisa melihat Hinata. Cih, jika saja Uchiha Itachi(kakak Sasuke) melihat tindakan yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke selama ini sudah dipastikan ia akan menghina dan menertawakan tindakan Sasuke ini.

Mungkin kegilaan yang terjadi dalam diri Sasuke hanya lah sebuah hormon yang mendorongnya dalam nafsu yang menyesatkan untuk memiliki Hinata sesegera mungkin.

'Dan karena nafsu ini, aku harus bisa melaksanakannya agar bisa menghilang dalam diriku' gumam Sasuke dalam hati.

Dengan bermodalkan laporan pinjaman karyawan yang saat ini dipegang oleh Sasuke dia mencari cara agar dapat menarik Hinata agar bisa memuaskan nafsunya secepat mungkin. Dan akan sangat mudah untuk melaksanakannya hanya dengan modal uang, perhiasan mahal serta barang-barang mewah yang akan Sasuke berikan untuk Hinata agar dia bisa melayani nafsu Sasuke dengan baik dan memuaskan.

**TBC/DELETE?**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Love Story about Hinata**

**Disclamer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclamer © Santhy Agatha**

**[Hinata H. x Sasuke U. ]**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**DON'T LIKE? JUST DON'T READ..**

**CHAPTER 2**

**Konoha Hospital**

"Bagaimana kondisinya saat ini suster ino?"

Hinata baru saja sampai, setelah ia berlari tergesa-gesa untuk mencapai di sini. Perawat itu memandangnya dengan tatapan iba, sudah 3 tahun dia mengenal gadis yang ada dihadapannya ini. Dari seorang Hinata yang masih polos, sampai akhirnya menjadi gadis yang tegar dan mandiri seperti saat ini, dan mungkin cobaan ini terlalu berat untuknya.

'kasihan sekali kamu Hinata' gumamnya dalam hati.

"kondisinya sudah baik, detak jantungnya sudah kembali normal dan tekanan darahnya juga sudah bagus, tenang saja semua baik-baik saja".

Mendengar itu Hinata tidak dapa menyembunyika kebahagiaannya," benarkah? Syukurlah dia baik-baik saja, terima kasih suster. Kalau begitu aku akan melihat keadaannya".

Hinata mulai memasuki ruangan yang serba putih itu, lalu dipandangnya sosok yang terbaring lemah di ranjang itu dengan lembut, tubuh sosok itu terhubung dengan berbagai alat yang digunakan untuk menopang kehidupan pemuda itu.

Hinata duduk di samping ranjang itu dan mulai menggenggam tangan pemuda itu terdapat infus disana, dan sebuah cincin yang melingkar di jari pemuda itu, pemuda itu adalah tunangannya, Gaara. Tunangannya yang sudah berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit ini selama 3 tahun.

"Apa kabarmu honey?" tanya Hinata dengan penuh perasaan.

Hinata tau sosok itu tidak akan menjawab pertanyaannya dan tetap diam, suasana di ruangan itu hening. Hanya ada suara dari mesin pemonitor jantung yang menunjukkan kalau sosok itu masih hidup tetapi dalam keadaan tertidur dengan kata lain adalah 'koma'. Kondisi dimana tidak ada seorang dokter manapun yang dapat memastikan kapan seseorang yang terkena koma akan bangun dan kembali ke kehidupannya.

Hinata mengecup tangan pemuda itu dan mengelus cincin yang berada di jari pemuda itu dengan sorot mata sedih. Dia mencoba menerawang kejadiaan naas yang terjadi 3 tahun lalu. Kejadian yang seharusnya bahagia harus berubah menjadi tragedi yang mengenaskan.

3 tahun yang lalu, saat persiaapan pernikahan mereka akan berlangsung, Gaara yang sudah cukup mapan untuk menghidupi Hinata dan sangat mencintai Hinata. Gaara sudah tidak punya keluarga lagi karena seluruh keluarganya tewas dalam kecelakaan di saat dia berumur 5 tahun. Setelah kecelakaan naas itu dia dikirim ke panti asuhan, sedangkan harta yang seharusnya jadi miliknya dikuasai oleh pamannya sendiri, adik dari mendiang ibunya.

"Aku bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu" kata-kata itu akan selalu diingat oleh Hinata ketika Gaara melamarnya, Hinata langsung menerima lamaran itu. Seluruh keluarganya merestui hubungannya dengan Gaara. Tou-san, Hanabi dan Neji-nii tidak keberatan atas lamaran yang diajukan Gaara saat itu. Karena Tou-sannya mengatakan kalau Gaara sangat tulus mencintaiku dan Tou-sannya juga mengatakan bahwa feeling seorang ayah tidak akan pernah salah untuk kebahagiaan putrinya.

Tapi tragedi itu terjadi, Gaara meminta pada Hinata untuk menjemput keluarganya di Bandara setelah keluarganya berlibur dari Hawaii, Hinata tidak dapat mengikuti liburan itu karena dia harus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang tertunda. Dan Hinata yang pada saat itu sedang mencoba gaun pengantinnya hanya bisa mengatakan 'baiklah' pada Gaara yang meneleponnya saat ini.

Sebenarnya Hinata lah yang harus menjemput keluarganya saat ini di bandara, tapi melihat persiapan pernikahannya yang tinggal sebulan ini dan pekerjaannya yang menumpuk, mau tidak mau ia harus memperbolehkan permintaan Gaara untuk menjemput keluarganya di Bandara. Gaara yang merasa tidak punya keluarga lagi sejak kecelakaan itu sangat senang mendengar kabar itu dari Hinata.

"Setelah menjemput mereka aku akan segera ketempatmu untuk fitting baju juga, dan setelahnya kita akan makan siang bersama-sama, tapi ingat kamu tidak boleh makan banyak karena kamu akan terlihat gemuk untuk gaun pengantinnya" candanya dengan gembira.

Hinata hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar candaan dari tunangannya itu.

"aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan keluargamu lagi... aku sangat merindukan mereka" Lelaki itu segera menutup telepon setelah dia mengucapkan sebuah kalimat "Aku janji setelah dari Bandara, kami akan menjemputmu dan kita akan makan siang, bye calon istriku. I Love You Forever". Dan itu adalah saat terakhir Hinata dapat mendengar suara Gaara.

Saat itu Hinata tidak merasakan firasat apapun yang pertanda akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk menimpanya. Dia mendapat telepon dari seseorang di rumah sakit yang mengabarkan kalau mobil yang dikendarai Gaara menjadi salah satu korban kecelakaan yang terjadi di jalan Tol, ayahnya dan adiknya Hanabi seketika itu meninggal di tempat, kakaknya Neji-nii dalam kondisi kritis dimana antara hidup dan mati dan Gaara sudah tak sadarkan diri karena benturan keras dikepalanya karena kecelakaan itu.

Hinata menjalani segala cobaan itu seorang diri tanpa ada seseorang yang bisa menopang keadaan mentalnya, coba kau bayangkan bagaimana keadaan mentalmu jika kau harus kehilangan ayahmu dan adik perempuanmu dalam satu hari dan harus segera dikubur, belum selesai berduka atas meninggalnya ayah dan adikmu keesokkan harinya kakak laki-lakimu juga meninggal.

Jika tidak ada Gaara sebagai pusat semangatnya saat ini pasti Hinata akan menjadi gila dan mencoba untuk mengakhiri hidupnya untuk menyusul mereka di dunia sana.

Semua hal dilakukan Hinata untuk tunangannya, Gaara. Semua aset keluarganya dia jual : mulai dari rumahnya dan 2 mobilnya ia jual untuk biaya pengobatan Gaara yang tidaklah murah. Hinata bergerak dengan cepat dan mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan sebelumnya karena gaji yang ia dapatkan sangat kecil dan tidak dapat diandalkan untuk menanggung hidupnya serta biaya pengobatan Gaara. Dan ia akhirnya mendapatkan pekerjaan di Uchiha Corporation sebagai supervisor.

"Berjuanglah untuk hidup Gaara, aku akan selalu menunggumu sadar" tekad Hinata membara pada saat itu.

Tapi setelah 3 tahun Gaara belum juga menunjukkan kalau ia akan sadar, dan Hinata menjadi sedikit putus asa, jika tidak ada suster Ino yang memberikan semangat padanya selama ini mungkin Hinata akan berada pada kondisi yang sangat putus asa.

"Kau tau Gaara hari ini sangat menyebalkan, karena aku bertengkar lagi dengan bosku yang menyebalkan itu", Hinata selalu menceritakan tentang kesehariannya kepada tunangannya, meskipun setiap ucapan Hinata tidak pernah ada jawaban dari Gaara," Matanya yang hitam seperti itu sangat menyebalkan sekali, tadi dia juga meremehkanku tentang 'moralitas' yang menurutnya tidak perlu di dunia ini, jika kamu mendengarnya aku yakin pasti kamu akan menhajarnya sampai babak belur".

Hinata tertawa lirih sembari membayangkan jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi," cepatlah sadar Gaara, aku tetap setia menunggumu disini sampai kamu sadar, dan aku masih mencintaimu apapun keadaanmu saat ini maupun di masa depan".

Suster Ino yang mendengar percakapan Hinata pada tunangannya di balik pintu hanya bisa memandang iba dan menangis dalam diam melihat cobaan dan pengorbanan Hinata begitu besar pada Gaara. Betapa tegarnya Hinata menghadapi ini semua, dan semangatnya tidak pernah luntur untuk selalu dan selalu menunggu Gaara sadar dari komanya.

Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, dan Hinata juga tidak sadar jika dia sudah berada di ruangan Gaara selama 3 jam.

"Aku pulang dulu ya Gaara, besok aku akan datang lagi kesini, cepat sadar ya sayangku." Hinata mengecup dahi Gaara dengan sayang dan lembut.

Hinata segera keluar dari ruangan dan menghampiri suster Ino yang memang berjaga untuk mendampingi Gaara selama koma. "cepatlah pulang Hinata ini sudah malam, aku takut terjadi sesuatu denganmu di jalan."

"Ah, iya suster. Aku akan segera pulang, sampai ketemu besok"

"Hinata apa perlu aku meminta bantuan ke sopir rumah sakit untuk mengantarmu pulang, tidak baik seorang gadis pulang sendirian malam-malam?" tawar Ino ke Hinata karena dia sangat khawatir dengan Hinata jika terjadi sesuatu, Ino mendengar desas desus kalau banyak preman yang berkeliaran pada malam hari.

"Tidak perlu suster, masih banyak kereta malam yang beroperasi, jangan khawatir aku bisa jaga diri kok", Hinata tersenyum ceria untuk meyakinkan Ino, " dan terima kasih karena kau menghawatirkanku".

"kau kelihatan capek dan letih Hinata, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri untuk giat bekerja"

"tidak apa-apa suster sebentar lagi kan tanggal lima belas, dan aku harus bekerja lebih giat lagi untuk perawatan Gaara."

Memang benar setiap tanggal lima belas waktu untuk Hinata membayar biaya pengobatan Gaara ke rumah sakit.

"jika kau memerlukan bantuan uang untuk perawatan Gaara, aku masih ada uang simpanan yang bisa kamu pakai".

"TIDAK SUSTER INO!" seru Hinata secara spontan dan ia tau jika seruannya itu mengagetkan suster Ino dan dengan cepat dia melanjutkan ucapannya," maksudku, tidak usah suster terima kasih kau terlalu banyak membantuku dan Gaara. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan siapapun".

"Hah, baiklah Hinata jika itu kemauanmu aku tidak dapat memaksa. Lekaslah pulang dan istrirahatlah" saran Ino pada Hinata.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu suster, Jaa nee, Konbanwa"

"Jaa nee Hinata"

Pagi hari yang seharusnya diawali dengan cuaca yang cerah hanyalah angan, karena pagi hari ini sudah hujan deras dan lebat, Hinata menunggu bis di Halte bersama-sama dengan beberapa orang lainnya yang juga menunggu bis untuk berangkar bekerja. Tapi hingga setengah jam bis yang di tunggu Hinata belum juga muncul, dan hujan turun semakin deras dan lebat disertai angin. Beberapa orang sudah mulai menyingkir dari halte karena sudah tidak dapat melindungi orang-orang dari hujan, sedangkan Hinata masih bertahan dengan memegang erat payung kecil yang di pakainya sambil sesekali melirik jam tangannya, Pak Orochimaru pasti akan memarahinya karena terlambat 10 menit.

Tiba-tiba dari arah sebelah kanan meluncur mulus sebuah Mercedes mewah melaju dan berhenti tepat di depan Hinata. Semula Hinata tidak menyadari kehadiran mobil itu, tetapi tiba-tiba kaca mobil itu terbuka membuat Hinata terlonjak kaget.

"masuk"

Awalnya Hinata ingin melabrak penggemudi mobil itu, karena menganggap Hinata seperti wanita murahan yang menunggu di halte bis untuk dijemput dan di bawa ke Hotel. Hinata seperti mengenali suara yang menyuruhnya masuk itu, lalu Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dan melihat siapa pengemudi itu.

Yang ditemukan Hinata adalah sepasang mata hitam kelam memandangnya dingin, tajam dan suka memerintah.

"ayo masuklah, apa kau ingin berdiri disitu sampai basah kuyub?" Sasuke sedikit berteriak agar Hinata bisa mendengar suaranya yang teredam karena suara petir.

Hinata ragu untuk masuk ke dalam mobil itu, karena bukannya apa-apa. Dia merasa malas untuk berurusan dengan CEO kurang ajar itu, tapi jika dia tidak menerima tawarannya Hinata akan terlambat kerja dan akan menambah daftar omelan dari manajernya, Orochimaru.

"Masuk Hinata!, dan jangan pernah kamu membantah perkataanku!" Hinata masih diam tidak bergerak menuruti keinginan Sasuke.

"AKU BILANG MASUK SEKARANG JUGA, ATAU AKU MENYERETMU!" Bentakan Sasuke menyadarkan Hinata dan dengan segera dia masuk ke dalam mobil Sasuke dan melaju dengan kencang membelah jalanan yang sudah basah karena hujan.

Selama perjalanan suasana dimobil sangat tenang dan menyenangkan, sebetulnya yang merasakan suasana menyenangkan adalah Sasuke karena dia merasa beruntung hari ini bisa berangkat kerja bersama-sama Hinata.

'tidak buruk juga hari ini hujan lebat, jika bisa berangkat kerja dengan Hinata' bisik Sasuke dalam hati dan dia tersenyum sedikit.

"Kamu seharusnya merasa beruntung karena bisa berangkat kerja dengan seorang CEO sepertiku" ucap Sasuke dengan bangga dan menyombongkan diri tentang jabatannya.

Hinata yang mendengar perkataan Sasuke membuka mulut ingin membantahnya tapi dia mengurungkannya dan menutup mulutnya lagi, Tidak disadarinya kalau nafas Sasuke menjadi cepat karena memperhatikan pergerakkan mulut Hinata dan sepertinya 'juniornya' sudah mulai berdiri tegak.

'Damn, kenapa 'juniorku' selalu bereaksi setiap kali melihat Hinata, padahal hanya melihatnya belum lagi jika aku merasakan dan berada didalamnya' Sasuke yang menyadari akan fantasi liarnya segera mengalihkan pikirannya dengan berbicara dengan Hinata

"Kau tinggal di sekitar sini?"

Suara Sasuke entah terdengar sedikit parau dan seksi, mendengar suara Sasuke seperti itu dengan cepat Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya dari kaca mobil ke arah Sasuke.

"iya saya kos di sekitar sini", mendengar jawaban Hinata secara spontan Sasuke langsung menoleh ke Hinata.

"Kau Kos?" kenapa informasi penting seperti ini terlewatkan olehnya?!, "Lalu dimana orang tuamu?"

"Ibu saya sudah meninggal sejak saya berumur 7 tahun, sedangkan ayah, adik perempuanku dan kakak laki-lakiku meninggal juga karena kecelakaan" Jawab Hinata dengan sedikit sendu mengingat yang terjadi di keluarganya itu," Tuan Sasuke aku rasa aku akan turun disini saja".

"Kenapa?" Sasuke hanya bisa mengerutkan alisnya begitu mendengar permintaan Hinata dan dia tidak suka dengan ide itu.

"Karena tempat parkir di perusahaan kita sangat mencolok untuk dilihat orang, saya tidak ingin orang-orang berpikir yang macam-macam karena saya turun dari mobil anda".

"Oh, jadi maksudmu kita seperti melakukan seks dalam semalam, lalu kita berangkat kerja bersama-sama begitu maksudmu?"

Hinata hanya mengerutkan keningnya tidak suka mendengar penuturan Sasuke, kenapa orang ini begitu mudah mengucapkan kata seks seperti ia sedang ingin makan saja.

"Dengar Nona Hinata, Kau dikenal sebagai seseorang yang mengagungkan kata **moralitas **di kantor ini, jadi mana mungkin orang-orang akan berfikir seperti itu padamu?", Selesai ia mengucapkan kata-kata itu, Sasuke melihat Hinata dari atas sampai bawah dan kembali ke atas lagi," lagi pula kau juga bukan tipe wanita idamanku, penampilanmu sangat jauh dari wanita yang selama ini aku kencani. Kau tidak ada apa-apanya dari mereka."

Saat itu juga Hinata tidak akan pernah menyukai CEO itu, TIDAK AKAN PERNAH!. Hinata hanya bisa menatap jalanan dengan geram dan pandangan menusuk seolah-olah jalan itu adalah Sasuke, CEO yang di sampingnya saat ini.

Setelah tidak ada percakapan lagi di antara mereka, akhirnya mereka sampai juga di kantor dan Sasuke langsung memakirkan mobilnya. Tanpa buang waktu Hinata mengucapkan terima kasih dengan kaku ke Sasuke dan berlari meninggalkan Sasuke di tempat parkir.

Hinata berlari menuju lobby dan segera menuju ruangannya karena dia takut kalau pak Orochimaru akan marah.

Teman kerjanya menghampirinya dan memberitahukan kalau," Pak Orochimaru sudah menunggumu dari tadi, dan ia menyuruhmu ke ruangannya sekarang juga".

Hinata mengangguk mengerti, segera dia meletakkan tasnya di meja kerja dan langsung pergi ke ruangan pak Orochimaru lalu mengetuk pintu.

"Masuk" Jawab suara dari dalam ruangan.

Hinata melangkah masuk dengan pelan sembari mempersiapkan mental dan telinganya akan ceramah apa yang akan dia dapatkan dari pak Orochimaru itu.

Tapi yang Hinata lihat dari raut wajah pak Orochimaru bukanlah raut wajah masam dan marah, melainkan raut wajah yang begitu senang.

"Saya mengerti kenapa kamu terlambat pagi ini Hinata, dan CEO kita Tuan Sasuke menceritakan kenapa kamu terlambat".

Hinata hanya bisa mengedipkan matanya dan tertegun atas perkataan Tuan Orochimaru barusan.

"Oh iya tadi saya tidak sengaja bertemu Pak Sasuke di halte bis dan beliau menawarkan tumpangan ke saya"

"Itu Hebat!, sangat hebat! Ternyata insiden kecil yang terjadi kemarin membawa pengaruh pak Sasuke turun tangan sendiri untuk menangani dan memangilmu sendiri serta itu dapat menguntungkan divisi kita untuk selanjutnya Hinata. Pimpinan tertinggi perusahaan ini mengenalmu dan menawarkan sendiri tumpangan kepadamu, **Bayangkan** betapa beruntungnya dirimu"

Hinata hanya bisa memutar kedua bola matanya dengan bosan dan muak, kenapa semua orang selalu membangga banggakan CEO itu, mereka semua tidak ada yang tau kalau betapa mesum dan kurang ajarnya dia jika hanya bersama Hinata. Apa juga kelebihannya? Toh Si Sasuke itu juga manusia biasa, ingat **manusia biasa, ****bukan dewa.!**

"Baik pak saya harus ke ruangan meeting untuk mempersiapkan meeeting anda sekarang juga" Hinata segera memotong perkataan Orochimaru tentang Sasuke, jika pembicaraan ini tidak segera di hentikan, Hinata tidak akan menjamin untuk segera muntah di ruangan bosnya ini. Dia sudah sangat muak dengan pria yang bernama Sasuke, **BENAR-BENAR MUAK!**

Ketika Hinata berbalik meninggalkan ruangan langkahnya berhenti seketika setelah mendengar ucapan Tuan Orochimaru.

"Oh ya Hinata, tadi Pak Sasuke berpesan kalau ada barang milikmu yang ketinggalan di mobilnya, dia ingin kau mengambilnya nanti jam 4 sore di ruangannya".

"Oh Kami-sama cobaan apa lagi yang kau berikan padaku untuk berurusan dengan mahkluk itu?" Batin Hinata menjerit membayangkan apa yang terjadi jika dia kembali ke ruangan terkutuk itu bersama dengan CEO "tidak bermoral itu"

**TBC**

**P.S. : **Mbak Santhy Agatha sudah membaca fic ini dan mbak Santhy juga sudah mereview fic ini, Dia mendukung saya buat ngelanjutin cerita ini and mbak santhy juga mengatakan kalau bisa cerita ini happy ending juga. Terima kasih atas dukungannya mbak santhy, saya akan berusaha lebih baik lagi. Kalau tidak percaya silahkan cek di kotak review. Silahkan anda cari review-an dari mbak Santhy.. Dan juga saya menyerahkan keputusan fic ini mau di lanjut atau gak pada readers.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Love Story about Hinata**

**Disclamer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclamer © Santhy Agatha**

**[Hinata H. x Sasuke U. ]**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**DON'T LIKE? JUST DON'T READ..**

**CHAPTER 3**

'Apa? Memangnya barangku yang mana tertinggal di tempatnya?, aku rasa itu hanya akal bulusnya untuk mengerjaiku lagi. Kenapa ada orang yang seperti dia terlahir di dunia ini? Terkadang dunia memang tidak adil, yang kaya selalu berkuasa dan menang atas segalanya.'

'Dan lagi kenapa CEO itu harus repot-repot memanggilku keruangannya?, astaga berbagai spekulasi di otakku tentang dia bisa membuatku mati muda' Hinata masih terus menggerutu dalam hati tentang bosnya yang satu itu, seorang CEO yang tampan dan sukses jangan lupa juga mesum.

'Dan kenapa CEO itu selalu membuatku jengkel, marah dan muak dalam satu waktu secara bersamaan, apa dia tidak ada kerjaan lain yang di kerjakan bukankah kata para pegawai di sini menangatakan kalau si CEO kurang ajar itu seorang workaholic ya?' pikir Hinata sambil meletakkan jarinya di dagu dan memasang pose berfikir didalam lift yang akan membawanya menuju ke lantai 20, dimana lantai itu hanya digunakan untuk CEO di perusahaan ini.

Hinata telah sampai ke lantai yang ia tuju, pemandangan yang pertama ia lihat setelah keluar dari lift adalah sebuah ruang tamu yang mewah dengan dekor ruang yang luar biasa indah dan jangan lupakan meja khusus untuk sekretaris bos, "Tuan Sasuke sudah menunggu anda dari tadi, anda silahkan masuk." Hinata hanya mengangguk sambil bergumam mengucapkan terima kasih.

Hinata membuka pintu itu lalu masuk dan menutupnya pelan, dia berdoa semoga tidak terjadi apapun di ruangan ini, karena perasaannya saat ini sangat tidak enak bertemu dengan sang bos besar itu.

"Kata pak Orochimaru anda memanggil saya, dan beliau mengatakan bahwa ada barang saya yang tertinggal pada anda saya tidak merasa ada barang saya yang tertinggal pada anda" Kata Hinata mencoba lebih sopan sebagai awal pembicaraan mereka.

Sasuke hanya diam tidak menjawab perkataan Hinata, yang ia lakukan hanyalah melihat Hinata dengan tatapan bahwa 'aku menginginkamu sekarang juga!'

Hinata merasa risih akan tatapan Sasuke yang di arahkan padanya seakan laki-laki itu sedang menelanjanginya, Hinata mencoba mengalihkan pandangan Sasuke darinya , " Tuan Sasuke apa anda mendengar saya?"

Sadar akan tatapan kurang ajarnya Sasuke hanya menjawab sekenanya, " Oh ya tidak ada, aku hanya ingin melihatmu membuka baju disini."

"Apa?" Hinata bukannya tidak dengar ucapan Sasuke tapi hanya memastikan kalau laki-laki itu tidak serius dengan ucapannya.

Menyadari ucapan ngawurnya Sasuke segera memperbaiki ucapannya, " Oh tidak, maksudku tidak ada barangmu yang tertinggal di sini, aku hanya ingin memastikan kau bekerja dengan serius di kantor ini."

"Terima kasih anda perhatian dengan saya"

"Ah ya sama-sama" Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah remot dari laci meja kerjanya dan menekan tombol entah apa itu yang Hinata tidak mengerti tapi yang ia sadari saat ini adalah kaca di ruangan ini yang sebelumnya bening kenapa menjadi buram dan berembun?

Hinata yang tidak ingin mencari tau akan suasana dalam ruangan ini yang sudah berubah memutuskan untuk segera bangkit dari kursi dan kembali ke ruangannya," baiklah jika tidak ada yang ingin anda bicarakan dengan saya, saya mohon undur diri."

Melihat Hinata yang ingin meninggalkan ruangannya, Sasuke segera bangkit dari kursinya dan menarik lengan Hinata sambil mengatakan sesuatu, " aku ingin mengucapkan sesuatu soal..." Sasuke menggantungkan ucapannya karena ia ragu untuk mengatakannya pada Hinata.

"Soal...?"

"Kalau kau bukan tipe wanita idamanku, sebetulnya selama ini aku selalu memikirkanmu di dalam pikiranku dan aku juga selalu berfikir bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa memilikimu."

Mata Hinata hanya terbelalak lebar mendengar penuturan Sasuke secara frontal ini, bagaimana mungkin seorang CEO yang di kagumi oleh semua orang dapat mengatakan hal seperti ini.

"Aku menginginkan kamu seutuhnya, kau selalu masuk dalam imajinasi liarku, aku selalu membayangkan jika kamu telanjang di atas kasurku dan mendesahkan namaku dengan menggoda dan..."

PLAK

Sasuke tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya karena sebuah tamparan melayang di pipi kanannya, " KENAPA ANDA MENGATAKAN HAL MENJIJIKAN SEPERTI ITU!" Hinata tidak peduli lagi siapa laki-laki di hadapannya ini, yang Hinata pedulikan adalah bagaimana caranya untuk mengentikan perkataan kotor yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke dan sebuah tamparanlah yang dapat menghentikan perkataan Sasuke.

"Cih jangan terlalu munafik kau, aku hanya ingin kamu melayaniku di atas ranjang serta memuaskan hasratku padamu lagi pula kamu akan mendapatkan apapun yang kamu inginkan." Suaranya yang rendah menandakan kalau Sasuke merendahkan Hinata dan menunjukkan jika segala sesuatu akan mudah ia dapatkan dengan uang.

"Saya tidak seperti wanita yang sering anda kencani Tuan Sasuke."

"Oh, jangan sok suci kau Hinata, semua wanita di hadapanku sama saja mereka hanya menginginkan uang serta hartaku saja begitu juga dirimu kan?" Sasuke masih saja meremehkan Hinata dan tetap memamerkan akan kekayaannya pada Hinata agar Hinata menerima tawarannya.

"Saya tidak menyangka jika anda ternyata hanya seseorang yang menjijikan dan brengsek"

"Kau mengatakan aku apa?" Suara Sasuke kini rendah dan itu menandakan kalau ia sedang dalam mode marah.

"Aku bilang anda..." tiba-tiba Sasuke menyeret Hinata dan mendorongnya ke atas sofa hitam empuk nan luas yang ada di ruangan Sasuke serta menindih tubuh mungil Hinata.

"Le-Lepaskan saya" Hinata yang merasa akan tanda bahaya segera memberontak dalam tindihan Sasuke ini.

Mendengar suara Hinata yang lirih benar-benar membuat Sasuke tidak tahan, tanpa membuang kesempatan Sasuke langsung mencium bibir mungil Hinata awalnya hanyalah ciuman biasa tapi lama kelamaan menjadi lumatan yang semakin liar.

"Mmmh...mmhhmmm" Hinata mencoba memberontak agar segera terlepar dari ciuman Sasuke. Mau-tidak mau Hinata harus mengakui ia sedikit terpana dan terbuai akan ciuman Sasuke, tapi Hinata segera sadar kalau dia masih memiliki tunangan yang saat ini berjuang hidup di sana dan tidak seharusnya ia terlena dengan ciuman ini.

**HINATA POV**

'ba-bagaimana ini aku tidak bisa melepaskan ciumannya,' Aku terus mencari cara terlepas dari ciuman menjijikan ini, dan syukurlah aku melihat ada celah. Aku mencoba mengeser kakimu agar tepat berada di 'barang kebanggaan lelaki' dan aku menedangnya entah itu akan berakibat fatal atau tidak aku tidak peduli.

"Aw apa yang kau lakukan pada 'juniorku' Hinata," dia menggeram marah padaku dan tidak lupa dengan tatapan tajamnya ia arahkan padaku.

"Lepaskan saya, atau saya teriak agar orang-orang dikantor ini bisa melihat kalau pimpinan perusahaan ini tidak ada bedanya dengan seorang pemerkosa." aku mengancamnya dan semoga dia takut akan ancamanku.

"Hahahahaha, apa kau tidak tau kalau ruangan ini sudah kedap suara dan orang-orang tidak akan mendengar serta melihat apa yang akan kita lakukan Hinata."

"A-apa?"

"Aku sudah mengaturnya dengan remot control sewaktu kita berbicara tadi," sial jadi remot tadi adalah remot control.

Sasuke kembali mencium bibirku sekali lagi dan saat ini tidak hanya bibirnya yang bekerja tetapi astaga! Tangannya berani membuka kancing baju kerjaku, aku bisa merasakan setiap inci tubuhnya yang mulai memanas. Tubuhku ditekan seluruhnya ke tubuhnya, payudaraku berat dan perih karena dia meremasnya dengan kasar dan brutal, aku tidak menginginkan ini. Aku pun dapat merasakan kemaluannya mulai mengeras dan menegang di bawah dan bersentuhan dengan vaginaku.

Aku mengarahkan semua kekuatanku untuk mendorong Sasuke melepaskan pagutannya dan menjauhkan tangannya dari atas payudaraku, dan aku mendorongnya keras agar dia tidak menindihku lagi. Dan berhasil !

"Aku tau kau menikmati sentuhanku Hinata" tanpa buang waktu aku berlari ke pintu dan menjauh dari jangkauan Sasuke.

**END HINATA POV**

Sasuke hanya diam duduk di atas sofa dan membiarkan keheningan menyelimuti ruangan itu. " Lihat kan kau menikmati sentuhanku kan Hinata? Jangan munafik kau di depanku" Sasuke melirik tajam kearah Hinata dan mengeluarkan seringai seksi.

Wajah Hinata memerah padam bukan karena ia malu tapi karena ia sangat marah dengan tindakkan yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke itu, " Kau memang brengsek, bajingan dan manusia rendahan. Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan menikmati sentuhan yang kau berikan padaku camkan itu!"

"Aku tau kau mungkin masih malu mengakui sisi liarmu itu padaku, dan aku bisa jamin kalau kau akan ketagihan akan sentuhanku pada tubuhmu itu." Ucapnya pada Hinata.

"Lebih baik kau bunuh aku jika aku menikmati sentuhanmu itu!."

Hinata segera membalikkan badan dan membuka pintu membantingnya keras meninggalkan ruangan terkutuk itu.

"Heh, lihat saja aku pasti akan mendapatkanmu Hinata apapun caranya, seorang Uchiha harus bisa mendapatkan apapun keinginannya termasuk untuk mendapatkan tubuhmu." Desis Sasuke sambil melihat pintu yang ada di depannya tajam.

**TBC/DELETE?**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Love Story about Hinata**

**Disclamer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclamer © Santhy Agatha**

**Moku-Chan  
**

**[Hinata H. x Sasuke U. ]**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**DON'T LIKE? JUST DON'T READ..**

**CHAPTER 4**

**HINATA POV**

MESUM!

Dia memang laki-laki brengsek, mesum, rendahan, menjijikan dan memuakkan. Ah aku tidak tau lagi kata apa yang pantas untuk dia, berani-beraninya dia melakukan hal itu! Meskipun dia adalah seorang CEO di perusahaan ini tapi bukan berarti dia memperlakukanku seperti itu. Cih, aku muak bekerja disini, tapi jika aku tidak bekerja siapa yang akan membayar biaya pengobatannya Gaara? Bahkan saat ini biaya rumah sakit di Konoha Hospital mahal sekali karena Cuma rumah sakit itu yang terbaik di kota ini.

**HINATA END POV**

Hinata kini telah kembali ke meja kerjanya setelah kejadian yang tak terduga di ruangan pimpinan perusahaan tersebut. Dia mencoba melupakan kejadian paling menjengkelkan seumur hidupnya.

"Sial, bahkan aku seperti masih bisa mengingat sentuhan menjijikannya" desis Hinata pelan, dia tidak mau teman kantornya mendengar perkataannya.

Akhirnya dia pun mencoba melupakan kejadian itu dengan cara mengibukkan diri atau lebih tepatnya tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya.

Disisi lain lebih tepatnya di sebuah ruangan mewah nan megah yaitu ruang kerja seorang pimpinan perusahaan paling sukses di kota Konoha yaitu Uchiha Sasuke sedang merenung atas tindakan 'manis' yang telah dilakukannya dengan salah satu karyawannya. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya saat ini, apakah dia sedang menyesal atas apa yang ia lakukan terhadap Hinata ataukah ia malah sama sekali tidak menyesal atas kelakuan buruknya itu.

Dan setelah beberapa saat ia merenung tiba-tiba ia menyeringai seksi (?) ah nampaknya kita semua tau jika dia sama sekali tidak menyesal dengan kelakuannya tadi dan melihat seringai yang ia tampilkan tadi menandakan akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk em lebih tepatnya akan menjadi sebuah musibah bagi seseorang.

**SASUKE POV**

Ck, kenapa aku bisa lepas kendali seperi itu? Bukankah biasanya aku dapat mengendalikan diriku di dekat wanita? Ciuman tadi menurutku paling manis yang pernah aku alami, bibirnya sangat lembut dan membuatku ketagihan.

Hinata sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan kepadaku sehingga aku begitu sangat menginginkanmu seutuhnya.

Padahal itu hanya sebuah ciuman yang sering aku dapatkan dengan mudah dari wanita-wanita murahan yang pernah aku kencani, tapi kenapa hanya dengan Hinata sebuah ciuman bisa membuat aku terbakar nafsu membara seperti ini?

Selama ini aku selalu dapat mengendalikan situasi apapun dikantor maupun diranjang, untuk mengendalikan wanita-wanita itu.

Kau memang seorang gadis yang tidak mudah untuk ditaklukkan, seorang uchiha harus mendapatkan apapun yang diinginkannya dan aku menyukai sebuah tantangan hem cepat atau lambat aku pasti akan membuatmu terbaring di tempat tidurku dalam keadaan telanjang demi melayaniku Hinata.

Ah aku tau siapa yang dapat membantuku demi mendapatkannya, aku pun langsung mengambil handphone hitamku yang berada dikantong celanaku untuk menghubungi seseorang.

**SASUKE END POV**

"Hn, apa kau bisa menyelidiki seseorang?," tanya Sasuke pada seseorang yang sedang ia hubungi saat ini.

"Tentu, siapa yang harus aku selidiki, Sepupu," Jawab orang yang berada di sebrang sana.

"Cih, namanya Hyuuga Hinata aku ingin kau selidiki semua tentang dia dan aku ingin laporannya malam ini juga".

"Oke, Sepupu".

TUT..TUT..TUT

Sasuke langsung menutup telponnya sepertinya ia muak dengan kata-kata laki-laki tadi yang memanggilnya sepupu.

Dia juga melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda tadi well, sepertinya ia akan lembur lagi malam ini.

SKIP TIME

Pukul 5 sore adalah waktu dimana semua karyawan kantor pulang istirahat dirumah setelah bekerja seharian yang melelahkan. Begitu juga dengan tokoh utama kita Hyuuga Hinata dia memang sudah pulang dari kantornya tapi bukan berarti dia akan pulang kerumah seperti karyawan lainnya. Dia harus kerumah sakit untuk menjenguk tunangannya, Sabaku no Gaara.

Hinata masuk kedalam ruang perawatan Gaara didalam ia bertemu dengan suster Ino sedang mencatat kesehatan Gaara secara rutin. Suster Ino yang sedari tadi sibuk mencatat menyadari ada seseorang selain dirinya diruangan itu, dan ia juga tau siapa dia.

"Ah kau Hinata" Sapa Suster Ino menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang melihat Hinata. Hinata hanya tersenyum menanggapi sapaan suster Ino.

"Bagaimana suster apa ada kemajuan?" tanya Hinata berharap jika terjadi kemajuan pada tunangannya ya dia juga berharap akan mukjizat dari Kami-sama agar tunangannya sadar sekarang juga.

"Maaf Hinata keadaannya masih sama seperti sebelumnya".

Hinata sudah menduga dengan jawaban yang diberikan suster Ino padanya, tapi dia tidak akan menyerah dengan keadaannya dia akan tetap berdoa pada Kami-sama demi kesembuhannya Gaara.

Selesai mencatat Ino meninggalkan ruangan itu demi memberikan privasi untuk kedua pasangan itu, yah ia tau jika Hinata saja yang akan berbicara tapi toh tak ada salahnya.

*Kita skip aja yah pembicaraan Hinata dengan Gaara karena saya ingin cepat ke pembicaraan inti dari cerita ini.

Hinata kembali ke kosnya pukul 8.30 malam setelah ia menjenguk Gaara selama 3 jam dia ingin tidur di kasurnya menunggu esok hari mengulang kegiatan rutinnya.

Disebuah ruangan dalam mansion yang luas dan megah bergaya victorian terdapat 2 laki-laki tampan yang sepertinya sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang serius.

"Apa yang sudah kau dapatkan?" tanya salah satu laki-laki di ruangan itu a.k.a Uchiha Sasuke.

"Namanya Hyuuga Hinata umur 24 tahun lahir di Konoha nama ayah Hyuuga Hiashi dia anak kedua, dia juga mempunyai seorang kakak laki-laki namanya Hyuuga Neji dan seorang adik perempuan Hyuuga Hanabi tapi mereka bertiga telah tewas dalam sebuah kecelakaan tragis, serta Hyuuga Hinata sudah mempunyai tunangan bernama Sabaku No Gaara yang saat ini sedang koma selama 3 tahun di Konoha Hospital" papar Laki-laki satunya.

"Tunangan? Jadi dia sudah punya tunangan?"

"Ya, sebenarnya siapa gadis ini sepupu?"

"Bukan urusanmu, Sai" Jawab Sasuke dengan ketus.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau tertarik dengan gadis ini? Heh, sejak kapan seorang Sasuke menyelidiki seorang gadis sampai seperti ini?" Sai tersenyum mengejek ke arah Sasuke.

"Hn"

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan pada gadis ini?" tanya Sai.

"Hn"

Sai hanya dapat mengelengkan kepalanya mendengar jawaban ambigu yang dilontarkan sepupunya itu. Sai hanya dapat bersimpati ke gadis itu yang akan menjadi korban Sasuke selanjutnya, yah dia hanya berharap kalau Sasuke akan bertobat dari kelakuannya.

Hinata telah tiba dikantornya jam setengah 8 pagi ia tidak mau terlambat dan mendengar ceramah dari tuan Orochimaru di pagi hari. Dia menunggu paling depan senyuman mengembang dibibirnya karena posisinya saat ini, tapi begitu dia menoleh kekanan senyumannya menghilang menjadi raut wajah masam, karena apa? Ternyata berdiri disampingnya seorang CEO yang paling ia ingin hindari **Uchiha Sasuke.**

Pintu lift pun terbuka segera saja Hinata masuk kedalam lift begitu pula Sasuke dia berdiri dipojokan lift sebelah kanan dan Hinata berada disisinya sebelah kiri, lift pun terisi penuh.

Lift berjalan pelan keatas seiring dengan orang-orang yang keluar masuk lift menuju lantai tujuan mereka.

'Ayo..ayo cepat kenapa lift ini jalannya lambat sekali?' batin Hinata yang ingin cepat agar sampai ke lantai 18 tempat ia bekerja.

Lift masih menunjukkan lantai 3 orang-orang banyak yang keluar dari lift dan orang yang menunggu di lantai 3 masuk ke lift menuju lantai selanjutnya.

**HINATA POV**

Aku melirikan mataku ke arah CEO itu melihat ekspresi seperti apa yang ia keluarkan saat ini, tapi yang aku lihat ia sedang membungkukkan badannya, apa yang ia lakukan ah itu bukan urusanku.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan ada tangan yang memegang betisku, dan aku melihat siapa yang beraninya melakukan kegiatan mesum itu didalam lift. Mataku melotot melihat tangan itu, ternyata tangan itu milik CEO mesum itu, apa lagi yang ia inginkan?

Ketika ia kembali berdiri tangannya berjalan dengan cepat melewati kakiku,-Gawat- naik ke atas. Aku menahan nafas, tangannya saat ini berada di pantatku. Astaga dia sangat mesum!

Sasuke melingkarkan tangan satunya ke pinggangku dan menarikku kearahnya, dia mengunciku agar tangan lebih mudah menjelajahi tubuhku.

Aku mulai merasakan tangannya mulai masuk ke dalam rok kerjaku dan mengelus pantatku pelan, dan tangannya bergerak maju mencari-cari ke bagian depan tubuhku. Sialan aku ingin memotong tangannya sekarang juga. Aku berusaha agar tidak berteriak ketika tangannya menemukan tujuannya.

"Tetaplah diam Hinata, jika kau berteriak kau akan memperlakukan dirimu sendiri," Bisiknya ditelingaku sambil menyelipkan jari-jarinya dalam diriku. Aku terkejut, bagaimana bisa dia melakukan ini di dalam lift yang penuh dengan orang seperti ini.

Aku melihat lift ternyata masih di lantai 10, Kami-sama apa yang harus aku lakukan pada makhluk mesum ini!

Wajahku memerah, malu, marah, serta jijik kepadanya. Jarinya menyelip masuk dan keluar dariku, lagi dan lagi. Dia menarik diriku kearahnya agar lebih mendekat dengan dirinya. Aku bisa merasakan 'bendanya' sedang sedang berereksi dipinggulku.

Lift berhenti di lantai 15, Kami-sama sampai kapan ini akan berakhir. Masuk..keluar..masuk..keluar.. jari-jarinya terus melakukan tugasnya, aku mengerang tak tahan dengan apa yang ia lakukan, rasanya aku ingin mati saja, Gaara yang tunanganku saja tidak pernah menyentuhku secara intim seperti ini kenapa dia yang orang luar menyiksaku seperti ini.

"Tenang Hinata," Bisiknya lagi padaku, dia mengecup rambutku dan menghirupnya. Sasuke menarikku lebih kebelakang kesudut lift setelah ada 5 orang yang masuk kelift. Aku dan dia semakin berada di pojok, Kenapa tidak ada orang yang tau dengan keadaan kami, Kami-sama tolonglah aku.

Dia memasukkan lagi jarinya dalam diriku.

"Brengsek! Kau memang manusia rendahan!" Bisikku padanya ku tolehkan kepalaku kepadanya dan aku bisa melihat dia menyeringai kearahku. Dia mengerakkan jari-jarinya semakin cepat, Kami-sama aku bisa merasakan seperti ada sesuatu yang hendak keluar.

"Jangan datang Hinata" Bisiknya.

TING...

Aku mendengar suara lift, akhirnya lift sampai di lantai 18. Aku juga merasa dia telah melepaskan tangannya dari diriku.

"Datanglah keruanganku jam istirahat nanti, kau akan tau akibatnya jika kau kabur," Desisnya di telingaku, tanpa aba-aba lagi aku langsung keluar lift.

**HINATA END POV**

Ruang CEO

Pukul 12.30 siang.

Hinata menepati panggilan yang ditujukan padanya tadi pagi di lift dari Sasuke, saat ini dia berdiri di dekat pintu dan tidak berani mendekati Sasuke. Yah mungkin dia trauma dengan kejadian waktu itu.

Sedangkan Sasuke mengeluarkan seringainya melihat kelakuan Hinata yang seperti itu,"Mendekatlah kemari, aku tidak akan menyerangmu lagi."

"Tidak ada jaminan atas ucapan anda,"Jawab Hinata sesopan mungkin. Meskipun dia ingin menampar muka CEO itu tapi dia harus profesional karena mereka masih di kantor jadi dia tetap harus menghormati Sasuke sebagai pimpinan perusahaan ini.

"Tidak, aku ingin memberikan penawaran padamu," Hinata mengerutkan alisnya mendengarkan ucapan Sasuke.

"Aku tau jika hutang-hutangmu di perusahaan ini kau gunakan untuk apa, dan aku juga bisa menanggung biaya pengobatan Tunanganmu yang saat ini koma di Konoha Hospital, Tapi-" Sasuke menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak dan selanjutnya dia melanjutkan kalimatnya beserta seringai yang menurut author seringai mesum," tapi kau harus menjadi milikku sepenuhnya."

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang baru saja ia lontarkan membuat Hinata benar-benar geram sekarang, dia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat sampai memutih dan dia menatap tajam kearah Sasuke," Tidak perlu, saya masih sanggup membayar biaya pengobatan tunangan saya, dan apakah pantas seorang pimpinan perusahaan mencampuri urusan pribadi karyawannya tuan Uchiha yang terhormat".

Hinata mati-matian menahan diri agar tidak bersikap kurang ajar ke Sasuke,"Pantas atau tidak bukan urusanmu Hinata, apa kau tau siapa pemilik saham terbesar di Konoha Hospital?".

Hinata masih bungkam tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, lalu Sasuke melanjutkan ucapannya,"Pemiliknya adalah aku, Uchiha Sasuke. Jadi, aku bisa mengeluarkan Tunanganmu dari rumah sakit dengan mudah jika kau tidak menuruti kemauanku".

"Anda tidak akan berani melakukannya".

"Kenapa?"

"Karena itu bisa merusak citra Konoha Hospital, orang-orang akan tau kelakuan busuk anda".

"Tidak, orang-orang masih akan tetap berobat dirumah sakit itu, apa kau lupa jika peralatan di Konoha Hospital itu sangat lengkap bahkan di seluruh jepang tidak ada rumah sakit yang menandinginya Hinata," Jawab Sasuke percaya diri.

Mau tidak mau Hinata membenarkan semua ucapan Sasuke kepadanya, yah semua peralatan yang dipasang untuk menopang hidup Gaara adalah peralatan yang canggih dirumah sakit itu. Dan tidak ada rumah sakit yang bisa menandingi kecanggihan alat seperti yang ada di Konoha Hospital.

"Terserah, saya tidak sudi menjadi pemuas nafsu anda permisi," Ucap Hinata, dia membalikkan tubuh dan meraih handle pintu dibelakangnya, sebelum ia memutarnya Sasuke mengucapkan sesuatu," Kau boleh menolakku sekarang Hinata tapi lihat saja aku akan membuatmu datang keruangan ini untuk memohon agar aku menerimamu dan itu akan mempermalukan dirimu sendiri, camkan itu dalam pikiranmu".

Hinata menutup pintu dengan keras dan berlari menuju lift, untung saja dia tidak bertemu dengan sekretaris Sasuke dalam keadaan kacau seperti ini.

Dia akan kekantin sekarang juga karena dia ingin mengisi perutnya yang dari tadi sudah berbunyi dan menenangkan pikirannya dari semua ini serta melupakan tawaran dari Sasuke segera mungkin.

Yah anggap saja penawaran dari Sasuke tadi hanya angin lalu, tapi mungkin nanti Hinata tidak akan bisa menganggap penawaran Sasuke hanya angin lalu dan menganggap penawaran itu adalah bencana yang pernah ada dihidupnya.

**TBC/DELETE?**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Love Story about Hinata**

**Disclamer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclamer © Santhy Agatha**

**[Hinata H. x Sasuke U. ]**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**DON'T LIKE? JUST DON'T READ...**

**Warning **= Khusus Chap ini di peruntukkan untuk 17th ke atas, meskipun belum ada lemonnya tapi bahasa disini vulgar.

**CHAPTER 5**

Matahari lama-kelamaan akan semakin tenggelam tugasnya akan digantikan oleh sang bulan. Saat ini jam menunjukkan pukul 7 malam Hinata baru keluar dari kantor karena tiba-tiba ada kerjaan yang harus ia lembur sekarang juga. Sebetulnya tubuhnya amat sangat lelah tapi ia juga harus berkunjung ke rumah sakit menjenguk Gaara.

Saat Hinata berjalan keluar kantor tanpa ia sadari ada sepasang mata yang sedang mengawasinya dari lantai 20 ruang sang CEO berada saat ini. Kelihatannya ia sedang menelepon seseorang.

"Apa kau sudah melakukan tugasmu?"

"Tenang saja sepupu."

"Hn."

"Dan kelihatannya aku sedang jatuh cinta"

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya sedikit mendengar perkataan Sai, karena tidak ada tanggapan dari Sasuke disana Sai pun meneruskan ucapannya,"Aku telah jatuh cinta pada suster yang merawat tunangannya Hinata, Sasuke."

"Hn"

Di rumah sakit Sai hanya tersenyum misterius seperti biasanya,'Sepertinya cerita ini akan menarik." Batinnya.

Konoha Hospital

Hinata yang baru sampai di lorong tempat ia akan menuju ke kamar Gaara tiba-tiba dari arah depan datang suster Ino tergesa-gesa meneriakkan nama Hinata,"Hinata..Hinata ini gawat.. gawat."

"A-apa Ga-gaara baik-baik saja?"

"I-ini bukan tentang kondisi Gaara tapi..."

"Tapi apa suster?"

"Ta-tapi para dokter mulai mencabuti alat-alat yang ada ditubuh Gaara."

"A-apa?"

Tanpa menunggu lama Hinata segera berlari kencang menuju kamar Gaara begitu juga dengan suster Ino yang mengikuti langkah Hinata dibelakang.

CKLEK...

"Ada apa ini dokter kenapa kalian mencabuti peralatan di tubuh Gaara?"

"Maaf Hinata kami tidak dapat membantahnya karena ini adalah perintah dari seorang pemegang saham terbesar dirumah sakit ini." Jawab seorang dokter tidak berani menatap Hinata.

"Ya katanya kau telah melakukan kesalahan padanya jadi dia ingin agar tunanganmu ini segera dikeluarkan dari rumah sakit ini." Timpal salah seorang dokter lagi.

"Ti-tidak mungkin." Tanpa Hinata sadari ia telah mengeluarkan air matanya menangis lirih, melihat Hinata yang mulai menangis Sai yang dari tadi diam menyaksikan interaksi antara dokter dan keluarga pasien memberanikan diri untuk mendekati Hinata.

"Maaf saya adalah pengacara tuan Sasuke."

Mendengar sebuah suara yang menyebutkan nama seseorang yang ia benci membuat Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya melihat laki-laki itu.,"Mau apa anda kemari?" Desis Hinata.

"Saya ingin menyampaikan pesan dari tuan Sasuke, jika anda masih ingin tunangan anda tetap berada di rumah sakit ini segera temui dia di ruang kerjanya sekarang juga."

"Aku tidak sudi menemuinya."

"Ya Hinata jangan pernah kau temui Sasuke brengsek itu," Ino membela Hinata di depan pengacaranya Sasuke.

"Oh seorang suster tidak baik berucap seperti itu suster Ino," Sai langsung menarik tangan Ino dan terjatuh kedalam pelukannya Sai,"Brengsek lepaskan aku pengacara mesum."

Sai hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Ino, "Kalau kau masih ingin tunanganmu hidup segera temui tuan Sasuke sekarang juga."

"Bagaimana aku bisa mempercayai perkataanmu?" Hinata benar-benar menahan kemarahan yang meluap-luap dalam dirinya.

"Suster Ino yang bakal menjamin keselamatan tunanganmu," Sai melemparkan senyumannya ke arah Ino.

"Hah"

"Cepatlah!" Sai sedikit membentak Hinata untuk segera menemui Sasuke dikantornya sesuai dengan rencana,"Kau! Apa yang sebenarnya kalian rencanakan?"

"Kau tidak perlu tau suster Ino yang perlu kau tau adalah kau akan menjadi milikku."

"H-hah?" Ino bengong mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari bibir Sai,"Cukup dokter, segera pasang kembali alat-alat itu dibadannya.

Setelah memerintahkan kedua dokter itu untuk memasang alat-alat bantu ke badan Gaara Sai segera keluar dari ruangan dengan menggendong Ino ala Bridal Style *tulisannya kyk gini ya?*

"Hei! Turunkan aku pengacara mesum!."

TING

Hinata telah sampai di lantai 20 tempat Sasuke berada saat ini, dengan langkah mantap dan tergesa-gesa Hinata langsung mendobrak pintu itu tanpa mengetuknya. Hinata yang sedang marah saat ini rupanya telah melupakan sopan santun untuk mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Hinata merasa geram akan kelakuan Sasuke saat ini, Sasuke boleh mengganggunya tapi jangan pernah ia libatkan Gaara dalam masalah mereka.

"Kau." Sasuke menjawab santai pertanyaan Hinata.

"Aku tidak sudi, cari saja wanita lain yang akan memuaskanmu."

"Yang ku inginkan hanya kau, seluruhnya"

"Aku tidak mau!" Kali ini Hinata berteriak di depan Sasuke," Aku bisa memindahkan Gaara di rumah sakit di kota lain."

"Cih, jangan membuat aku tertawa, kau saja masih mempunyai hutang diperusahaan ini. Jika kau lari dari hutangmu aku bisa memenjarakan dirimu."

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku." Suara memelas yang Hinata keluarkan membuat Sasuke sedikit lunak sesaat, ingat hanya sesaat.

"Tanda tangani perjanjian ini dan Gaara akan aku lepaskan aku juga yang akan membayar biaya rumah sakitnya." Sasuke menyerahkan sebuah perjanjian kehadapan Hinata.

Hinata mengambil surat perjanjian itu dan segera membacanya, setelah membaca isi surat perjanjian itu Hinata menatap Sasuke tajam,"**Aku tidak akan pernah menyerahkan diriku padamu." **

"Jangan kau utamakan keegoisanmu, apa kau tidak ingin Gaara mendapat perawatan yang memadai?" Sebenarnya ucapan Sasuke hanyalah kamuflase agar Hinata segera menandatangani surat perjanjian tersebut.

"Kau brengsek!"

"Terima Kasih."

Hinata tampak berfikir keras, kami-sama kenapa engkau memberikan cobaan seperti ini pada Hinata? Selama Hinata berfikir menimang keputusan yang ia ambil, Sasuke tidak henti-hentinya mengelus 'bagian intimnya' dengan tangannya perlahan karena sepertinya sang 'Junior' sudah terbangun dari tidurnya, mengingat bahwa tadi Sasuke melihat Hinata yang berkeringat mendobrak pintu membuatnya langsung menegang.

'Astaga, kenapa kau selalu bangun saat merasakan Hinata disekitarmu?'

"Baiklah aku setuju." Hinata akhirnya menandatangani surat itu dengan berat hati. Hinata menyerahkan surat yang telah ada tanda tangannya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung bangkit dari duduknya menghampiri Hinata merangkul pinggang Hinata dan menciumnya ganas.

Ciuman Sasuke saat itu sangat panas dan penuh gairah, Hinata sampai kerepotan mengimbangi ciuman yang Sasuke berikan padanya. Sasuke dapat merasakan bagian tubuhnya yang ia elus tadi semakin menegang dan keras. Ia begitu menginginkan Hinata sekarang juga, berada dalam tubuh Hinata secepatnya.

Dengan sebuah erangan Sasuke semakin memperdalam ciumannya ke Hinata. Sasuke benar-benar terhanyut berciuman dengan Hinata. Entah berapa lama mereka berciuman didalam ruangan itu.

Merasakan nafas Hinata yang mulai terengah dengan berat Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya. Sasuke menatap Hinata tajam dan semakin memeluk Hinata erat.

'Hanya sebuah ciuman dapat membuatku terangsang sampai seperti ini' Geram Sasuke dalam hati.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan menyeret Hinata keluar dari ruangannya,"Kita akan ke hotel aku ingin menikmati apa yang telah menjadi milikku sekarang."

Didalam mobil tidak ada percakapan seperti yang sebelumnya, mereka saling diam tenggelam dalam pemikiran masing-masing. Hinata terpaku melihat kedepan pandangannya seakan kosong. Dia merasa seperti wanita murahan yang gampang untuk ditiduri oleh laki-laki seperti Sasuke. Pikirannya saat ini benar-benar kacau, ia merasa marah atas dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dengan mudahnya ia menyerahkan tubuhnya kepada Sasuke, tapi jika Hinata tidak menuruti keinginan Sasuke yang jadi korbannya adalah Gaara.

Disebelahnya Sasuke terlihat menyetir mobilnya dengan tenang, tapi setelah kita lihat dengan seksama kita akan melihat rahangnya sedikit mengeras seperti menahan sesuatu dan lihatlah tangan kirinya sedang memegang 'organ intimnya'.

'Sial, kenapa kau tidak mau tidur juga! Apa aku harus memohon pada penisku sendiri agar dia bisa kembali 'tidur'?"

Pikiran mereka berdua sedang berkecambuk hebat, mereka berdua telah sampai di hotel. Sasuke membukakan pintu untuk Hinata menggandeng tangannya keluar dari mobil. Sasuke menyerahkan kunci mobil ke petugas yang ada. Sasuke dan Hinata memasuki lobby Hotel dan berjalan ke resepsionis.

Sang resepsionis menyambut Sasuke dengan hormat ia tau jika Sasuke adalah pemilik hotel bintang lima ini. Sasuke memesan ruangan VVIP kelas utama untuk kegiatan 'manisnya' bersama Hinata.

Mereka masuk dalam lift menuju ke lantai paling atas mati-matian Sasuke menahan hasratnya agar tidak segera menyerang Hinata didalam Lift seperti waktu itu, lima menit mereka telah sampai lantai tujuan mereka. Disana hanya ada satu kamar karena ini adalah kelas paling elit yang ada di hotel ini biasanya yang menyewa kamar ini adalah para petinggi jepang atau para tamu penting dari luar negeri.

Hinata masuk ke dalam kamar, menatap serta mengagumi ukiran dan design kamar. Sasuke hanya menatap Hinata dalam diam.

"Mandilah," Suara Sasuke menyadarkan Hinata dari kekagumannya.

"Ta-tapi saya tidak bawa baju ganti."

"Untuk apa kau memakai baju toh nantinya baju itu aku lepaskan dari tubuhmu," Sasuke menyeringai lebar menggoda Hinata,"sementara pakailah jubah mandi didalam kamar mandi sana besok aku bawakan baju baru."

"Baik." Hinata segera berlari menuju kamar mandi menghindari tatapan 'nakal' yang diberikan oleh Sasuke padanya.

Hinata segera membuka bajunya, kini ia sudah telanjang. Dia berjalan menuju shower dan menghidupkan air hangat. Hinata membiarkan air hangat membasuk tubuhnya setidaknya saat ia masih bersih belum 'kotor'.

Hinata menangis membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini,'Maafkan aku Gaara,

Aku akan menjadi wanita 'kotor' mungkin aku tidak pantas lagi menjadi milikmu. Tapi aku masih mencintaimu.'

**TBC**

**A/N : **Fic ini telah dibaca dan di review oleh mbak Santhy Agatha, mbak Shanthy jg bilang klu fic ni di lanjutn aja tapi usahakn happy ending. Kalau tidak percaya mbak Shanty pernah review fic ini Silahkan periksa di Kotak Review...


	6. Chapter 6

**The Love Story about Hinata**

**Disclamer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclamer © Santhy Agatha**

**Moku-Chan  
**

**[Hinata H. x Sasuke U. ]**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**DON'T LIKE? JUST DON'T READ...**

**Attention : **Seperti yg aku jelasin di chap sebelumnya kalau Fic ini telah dibaca dan di review oleh mbak Santhy Agatha, mbak Shanthy jg bilang klu fic ni di lanjutn aja tapi usahakn happy ending. Kalau tidak percaya mbak Shanty pernah review fic ini Silahkan periksa di Kotak Review...

**CHAPTER 6**

**Warning : Lemon mulai muncul, bagi anak-anak dilarang masuk. Maaf kalau chap ini kurang hot.**

Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi dia dapat melihat Sasuke duduk disofa sedang minum wine. Mata Sasuke terus menatap tajam Hinata sejak ia keluar dari kamar mandi hingga berdiri kaku di sebelah tempat tidur. Sasuke menaruh gelasnya di meja berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Hinata. Ia berhenti begitu tepat didepan Hinata, Sasuke melihat Hinata dari atas sampai bawah lalu kembali ke atas. Seringai mulai muncul dibibirnya,"well, aku suka penampilanmu yang seperti ini, membuatku semakin bergairah."

"Berbalik," Hinata mengerutkan alisnya mendengar perintah Sasuke," aku bilang berbalik Hinata!"

Karena tidak mau memancing amarah Sasuke Hinata segera berbalik menuruti perintah Sasuke. Hinata dapat merasakan kalau Sasuke memeluknya dari belakang, tangan Sasuke memeluk perut Hinata.

SREET

Hinata membelalakan matanya ketika ia sadar kalau Sasuke telah melepaskan ikatan jubah mandi dan membukanya. Sasuke menyeringai lebar mengetahui kalau Hinata hanya mengenakan bra dan celana dalam di balik jubah mandi itu.

Sasuke mulai membuka bra dan celana dalam Hinata namun Hinata tidak membiarkan itu ia masih berusaha mencegah Sasuke membukanya. Karena Hinata mencoba untuk menghalangi Sasuke membuka bra serta celana dalamnya, amarah Sasuke langsung memuncak segera saja ia merobek bra dan celana dalam itu dengan kasar.

Hinata mencoba menutupi tubuhnya yang kini sudah telanjang menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"Kau lebih menggairahkan jika seperti ini."

"Jangan lihat." Hinata merasa malu pada Sasuke. Ia ingin marah tapi tidak bisa, karena Gaara yang akan terkena akibatnya.

"Coba aku tebak pasti kau dan tunanganmu itu belum melakukan 'itu' kan?," Sasuke menarik puting merah muda Hinata dengan keras.

"Akh!,"

"Ssst, tenanglah Hinata putingmu masih baik-baik saja," Sasuke mengusap puting yang ia tarik tadi. Kedua tangan Sasuke sudah mulai bergelirya di payudara Hinata. Ia juga meremas payudara Hinata kasar.

Karena sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan gairahnya sendiri Sasuke langsung menyeret Hinata ke tempat tidur mendorong ke atas kasur.

"Diam disitu." Sasuke melepaskan baju serta celana panjangnya di samping tempat tidur dan dihapannya Hinata secara langsung. Kini mereka sama-sama telanjang, Sasuke naik ke atas kasur bergabung dengan Hinata.

Sasuke langsung mencium bibir Hinata dengan ganas,"Bibir ini milikku." Gumamnya dalam ciuman.

Setelah lima menit Sasuke akhirnya melepaskan ciumannya, bibirnya turun keleher Hinata mengecupnya hingga memberikan banyak kissmark di leher Hinata,"Leher ini milikku." Bibir Sasuke terus turun hingga mencapai kedua payudara Hinata, ia mulai melahap payudara besar nan lembut Hinata dan tak lupa tangannya juga ikut merasakan kelembutan payudara Hinata. Hinata sedikit mengerang ketika merasakan tangan Sasuke meremas payudaranya "Payudara ini juga milikku."

Sasuke begitu ahli dan berpengalaman dalam hal memanjakan tubuh seorang wanita, dia tau dimana letak titik-titik sensitif yang ada ditubuh wanita. Bibir Sasuke mulai meluncur ke bawah ke perut Hinata ia juga mencium perut rata Hinata,"Perut ini juga milikku."

Hinata merasakan geli ketika Sasuke menciumi perutnya. Sasuke terus meluncur kebawah tepat berada di depan tempat segala kenikmatan bagi lelaki. Kedua tangan Sasuke membuka kedua kaki Hinata agar terbuka lebar. Hinata merasakan malu luar biasa dengan keadaan seperti ini, jika ada lubang besar yang bisa menelannya maka dengan senang hati Hinata akan masuk kedalam lubang itu.

"Dan keperawananmu juga milikku," tanpa aba-aba dan penetrasi terlebih dahulu Sasuke menyatukan dirinya dengan Hinata. Tubuh Hinata tersentak kaget ketika merasakan bagian tubuhnya yang bawah telah dimasuki sesuatu yang asing dan besar. Hinata meremas erat sprei tempat tidur. Hinata berteriak kencang, kepalanya ia gerak-gerakkan terus kekanan dan kekiri demi mengurangi rasa sakit yang diciptakan oleh Sasuke.

"Tenanglah, rasa sakit ini hanya sebentar." Bisik Sasuke lembut ia juga mengusap kepala Hinata pelan. Setelah di rasa Hinata mulai tenang dan bisa membiasakan dengan dirinya, Sasuke perlahan mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya awalnya pelan-pelan tapi Sasuke yang merasakan kalau Hinata terlalu rapat dan sempit dalam memijat 'miliknya' karena tidak tahan melawan gairahnya Sasuke melakukannya dengan keras dan cepat.

Kasar, itulah yang menggambarkan perlakuan Sasuke. Ia seakan tidak peduli dengan Hinata yang pertama kali melakukan 'itu' Sasuke hanya peduli jika ia segera terlepas dari hasrat ini secepatnya. Masih terus menghujam Hinata dengan tempo yang cepat.

Hinata mendesah pelan, Sasuke tau jika tadi Hinata telah merasakan orgasme yang pertama kali dalam hidupnya. Sasuke juga melihat bagaimana wajah Hinata ketika pertama kali orgasme, sangat menggairahkan membuat Sasuke semakin bersemangat menggenjot Hinata. Tak berapa lama kemudian Sasuke dapat merasakan kalau dirinya mulai keluar, dan akhirnya Sasuke mengeluarkan spermanya dalam rahim Hinata.

Setelah selesai Sasuke menarik dirinya keluar dari dalam Hinata dan berbaring kesebelah Hinata. "Kita lanjut ke ronde selanjutnya."

Tanpa memberikan istirahat sedikit pun ke Hinata, Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata agar dia berdiri dan turun dari kasur. Dia menarik tangan Hinata kedepan cermin yang tingginya serta lebarnya dapat memperlihatkan tubuh telanjang mereka secara keseluruhan mulai dari kepala hingga kaki.

"Lihat itu dirimu," Sasuke memegang dagu Hinata mengarahkannya untuk melihat ke cermin. Hinata malu mendapati dirinya telanjang di cermin itu.

"Aku akan mengajarimu berbagai gaya."

"Gaya yang pertama adalah 'dewa dansa'," Sasuke membuka kedua kaki Hinata menggunakan kakinya dia maju mendekati Hinata. Ia memegang penisnya dan mengarahkannya ke Vagina Hinata dan memasukkannya.

"Rapatkan kakimu," Sasuke menyuruh Hinata agar merapatkan kedua kakinya. Setelah Hinata merapatkan kakinya Sasuke juga mengikuti Hinata untuk merapatkan kakinya. "milikmu sangat sempit,"Ranjau Sasuke menyesapi segala kenikmatan yang Hinata berikan pada penisnya. Kedua paha mereka terlihat menempel kedua kaki Hinata yang merapat tadi juga ikut menjepit penis Sasuke selain Vaginanya. Posisi ini sangat romantis bagaikan sepasang dewa-dewi yang sedang berdansa beriringan. Sasuke memasukkan penisnya lebih dalam.

"Akh," Hinata mengerang pelan merasakan dirinya yang mulai dimasuki lebih dalam oleh Sasuke lagi. Jika orang berdansa akan bergoyang kekanan-kekiri maka Sasuke akan bergoyang ke depan belakang. Sasuke mulai bergerak kedepan kebelakang. Dia meletakkan kedua tangan Hinata ke masing-masing bahunya. Gaya ini memang seperti orang berdansa pada umumnya.

"Lihat ke cermin." Sasuke memerintahkan Hinata melihat ke cermin.

BLUSH

Hinata dapat merasakan wajahnya merona melihat adegan didepan cermin itu. 'I-i-i-itu a-aku? Kami-sama maafkan aku.'Batin Hinata.

Depan..belakang...depan..belakang Sasuke masih terus menggenjot Hinata. "Kau nikmat," Sasuke mengerang.

"Tubuh kita serasi didepan cermin," Sasuke terus melakukan kegiatannya sambil menyuruh Hinata melihat cermin demi menyaksikan adegan yang mereka mainkan sendiri.

Sasuke dapat merasakan kalau dirinya akan keluar sebentar lagi. "Sedikit lagi."gumamnya. Dan akhirnya mereka berdua sama-sama orgasme untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Hosh..hosh..hosh.." mereka berdua terengah-engah dengan kegiatan yang mereka lakukan.

"Aku lelah."

"Baiklah kita tidur." Sasuke tersenyum ke Hinata lalu ia mencium bibir Hinata dengan lembut berbeda dengan pertama yang kasar dan ganas.

Sasuke membimbing Hinata ke kasur dan mereka pun berbaring. "Besok kau akan belajar berbagai gaya dariku."

Hinata hanya dapat meneguk ludahnya sendiri mendengar perkataan Sasuke," Oyasumi Hime."

Mereka pun tertidur setelah kegiatan yang melelahkan yang mereka lakukan.

Xxxxx

Hinata dapat merasakan ciuman yang terus menerus ia rasakan dibibirnya. Dia semakin memejamkan matanya semakin rapat, Hinata mengira jika ciuman yang dirasakannya hanyalah mimpi. Tapi Hinata mengingat jika kemarin ia bersama dengan Sasuke, CEO yang ia benci mau tidak mau membuatnya segera membuka matanya.

"Ohayou." Sebuah sapaan yang terdengar di telinga Hinata membuatnya melihat ke asal suara tersebut.

Hinata melihat Sasuke yang terbaring di sampingnya hanya mengenakan handuk di pinggang bertelanjang dada. Sasuke tersenyum menikmati sebuah ekspresi horor yang Hinata keluarkan begitu melihat dirinya yang seperti ini.

"Cepatlah mandi dan berangkat kekantor." Sasuke mengatakan itu dengan tersenyum, Hinata masih diam di tempat tidur ia masih terlalu shock dan tubuhnya pun masih capek dengan kegiatan semalam. "apa kau ingin melihatku ganti baju dan telanjang di depanmu lagi?"

Sebuah pertanyaan 'nakal' yang Sasuke ucapkan sukses membuat Hinata segera bangkit dari ranjang menarik selimut dan berlari ke kamar mandi menutup pintu hingga berbunyi debam keras.

BLAM

Sasuke terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah malu-malu Hinata yang menurutnya sangat imut dan manis. Ia mengambil Hp menekan tombol nomor yang seperti ia sudah hafal di luar kepalanya.

"Halo."

"Suruh Suigetsu bawa pulang mobilku yang ada di hotel dan kau jemput aku disini membawa limusin."

"Baik tuan Sasuke."

Klik..

Selesai dengan pembicaraannya tiba-tiba Sasuke kembali berseringai ," well, sepertinya aku akan mendapatkan kepuasan lagi."

Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi bertepatan setelah Sasuke mengenakan baju kantornya. "Disana adalah baju kantormu serta pakaian dalammu."

Tanpa berlama-lama Hinata berjalan menuju tempat tidur mengambil baju kantor yang telah Sasuke sediakan untuknya. Hinata kembali berjalan ke kamar mandi sampai sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu ke kamar mandi?"

"Aku ingin ganti baju."

"Ganti baju disini."

"Baiklah, tapi keluarlah."

"Tidak, ganti baju itu didepanku dan jangan membantahku."

Dengan menahan malu luar biasanya Hinata mulai melepas handuknya. Kini ia telanjang di depan Sasuke, ia mulai memakai celana dalamnya,"celana dalam itu cocok dengan bentuk 'milikmu'," seringai Sasuke semakin lebar melihat rona merah yang menyebar ke seluruh wajah Hinata.

Hinata mengabaikan ucapan Sasuke ia mulai memasang branya, dan Sasuke berkomentar lagi," well, bra itu juga cocok dengan payudaramu yang indah itu."

Cukup! Hinata mulai mengirimkan deathglare ke arah Sasuke yang kini tengah memasang wajah mesum ke arahnya.

Sasuke amat sangat terpesona akan tubuh Hinata. "Sebenarnya kau tidak cocok dengan pakaian itu."

Hinata menaikan alisnya sedikit bingung mendengar omongan Sasuke yang terdengar olehnya, jika Hinata tidak cocok dengan baju yang Sasuke pilihkan lalu kenapa Sasuke tetap membeli baju itu? Melihat wajah Hinata yang bingung membuat Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu yang memalukan ," karena aku lebih suka kau yang telanjang."

'Gila, dia benar-benar CEO mesum, kurang ajar dan brengsek." Geram Hinata dalam Hati.

'Sabar..sabar..sabar.' Hinata meyakinkan dirinya untuk tetap bersabar menghadapi sikap Sasuke yang begitu. Hinata meneruskan acara pakai bajunya setelah terganggu yang sedikit terganggu oleh Sasuke.

Seorang petugas hotel mengantarkan sarapan bagi mereka berdua, mereka menikmati sarapan dengan nyaman dan hening. Setelah selesai sarapan Sasuke mengajak Hinata berangkat ke kantor.

"Ayo" Sasuke menggandeng tangan Hinata pelan. Mereka sudah keluar hotel, didepan telah terparkir sebuah limusin yang mewah. Seorang sopir keluar dari limusin membukakan pintu untuk Sasuke dan Hinata. Hinata masuk ke dalam limusin itu di ikuti oleh Sasuke dibelakangnya. Suasana hening telah tercipta di dalam limusin itu, baik Hinata maupun Sasuke tidak ada yang mau mengalah untuk memecah keheningan yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua.

Sasuke menekan tombol disampingnya, sebuah kaca gelap dibelakang sopir keluar menghalangi pandangan dari belakang ke depan begitu juga sebaliknya. Hinata tidak mengetahui jika kaca sudah berubah menjadi gelap karena dia sedang melamun.

Lamunannya pun terhenti ketika dia merasakan seseorang mengangkat tubuhnya dan meletakkan tubuhnya di pangkuan seseorang. Hinata telah sadar jika seseorang itu Sasuke.

Sasuke mendekati ke wajah Hinata, kemudian dia menyentuh bibir Hinata dengan bibir atas sambil mendesah penuh godaan. Sasuke membuat Hinata mau membuka bibirnya karena ia tiba-tiba meremas payudara Hinata kemudian Sasuke menyentuhkan ujung lidahnya pada bibir Hinata secara perlahan.

Sasuke menikmati ciumannya dengan Hinata, Sasuke mencium Hinata dengan cara 'mengunyah' atau mengulum bibir Hinata. Sasuke membiarkan lidahnya bermain-main di dalam mulut Hinata tanpa terlihat. Disini Sasuke menjadi pihak yang menggunakan lidah, karena Sasuke yakin Hinata tidak akan mau membalas ciumannya.

Sasuke mencengkram pinggul Hinata mendorong menjauh melepaskan ciuman yang terjadi diantara mereka. Sasuke mengubah posisi Hinata bergerak mengangkanginya, ia menaikan rok kerja Hinata keatas hingga mencapai perut. Dia juga menurunkan celana dalam Hinata. Sasuke membuka kancing celana serta resletingnya. Penis Sasuke telah menegang sedari tadi.

Tangan Sasuke meluncur ke bagian intim Hinata memasukkan jari-jarinya satu persatu.

"Aku ingin kau selalu siap untukku," Bisik Sasuke, matanya yang kelam terlihat lebih kelam dan berkabut karena nafsu.

"Lingkarkan tanganmu dibahuku," Hinata melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Sasuke. Ia tidak ingin membantah Sasuke untuk sekarang, karena jika ia membantahnya dan berdebat maka suara mereka akan terdengar sampai supir. Dan Hinata akan malu dengan supir Sasuke ketika supir tersebut tau dengan apa yang mereka lakukan di dalam Limusin.

Sasuke membuka kotak di depannya, ia membuka bungkusan foil yang ternyata adalah sebuah kondom setelah paket itu telah terbuka ia segera memakai kondom di penisnya. Setelah selesai dengan pemasangan kondomnya, Sasuke mencengkram kedua paha Hinata menariknya ke bawah.

'Kenapa 'miliknya' masih saja sempit,' Sasuke menikmati setiap gerakan vagina Hinata yang mulai memijat penisnya.

Sasuke mulai menggerakan Hinata keatas kebawah secara berirama, tapi tidak terlepas akan 'milik' Sasuke yang terbenam semakin dalam pada 'milik' Hinata. Disini Sasuke yang memegang kendali akan ritme dan tempo pergerakan Hinata.

Hinata mengerang pelan saat merasakan penis Sasuke menyentuh titik terdalamnya, terus-dan terus Sasuke mengendalikan pergerakan Hinata. Hingga saat orgasme Hinata akan datang, di tandai dengan vagina Hinata yang mulai mengencang semakin meremas kejantanan Sasuke dengan kuat. Merasa kalau Hinata akan datang membuat Sasuke menggerakan Hinata naik turun dengan cepat, dia melakukannya karena Sasuke juga merasakan jika dirinya juga sebentar lagi akan datang.

"Hinata!" Suara geraman Sasuke terdengar saat ia telah datang bersamaan dengan Hinata yang juga datang.

"Amazing," Sasuke menangkup wajah Hinata menciumnya sekali lagi. Sasuke melepaskan penisnya dari vagina Hinata dan meletakkan Hinata disampingnya.

"Pakai kembali celanamu." Dengan gerakan cepat Hinata segera memakai kembali celana dalamnya, karena ia tau jika sebentar lagi akan sampai di kantor. Sasuke melepas kondomnya dan membungkusnya di kantor plastik dan membuangnya di tempat sampah limusinnya.

"Aku turun disini saja."

"Tidak, mereka tidak akan tau hubungan kita. Ini masih pukul 7 pagi." Sasuke mematahkan permintaan Hinata yang ingin diturunkan di sekitar kantor. Sasuke tau jika Hinata tidak ingin orang kantor mengetahui kalau ia sedang berangkat kekantor bersama dengan Sasuke.

Hinata terdiam mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Ia benci dengan keadaan di mana ia telah di tundukkan oleh iblis seperti Sasuke. Seseorang yang tidak mempelajari soal kemoralan. Jika saja bukan demi Gaara pasti saat ini Hinata sudah mencabik dan mencakar wajah Sasuke dengan ganas.

**To Be Continue**

Author Note : hai hai saya kembali lagi... saya senang banyak mereview, dan saya juga suka jika ada yg ngereview panjang banget... begini ada sebuah penjelasan buat yang ngasih aku saran dan sy jg berterima kasih atas saran yang anda berikan pada saya sebelum publish sebaiknya di taruh di draft dulu and dikembangin. Begini, ehem *berdehem, waktu pertama kali saya publish ni cerita tanggal 10/15/2012 aku sudah selesai ngetik sampai di chap 15. Smpai chap 10 sdh selesai dalam bentuk tulisan seperti ini dan chap 11-15 masih dalam bentuk catatan aja. Tapi, sebelum aku publishn aku kembali ngecek tulisan sy yg udh jd kok paling tinggal nge-edit dikit aja and nambahn A/N. *Senyum lima jari ke readers.

Oh ya lemon disini pembuatan idenya jg di bantu sama 'dewi natalia' dia banyak menyumbangkan berbagai ide dan saran.. arigatou dewi.. dan juga kemarin mbak Santhy Agatha ngeriview cerita ini. Dia mendukung saya buat ngelanjutin cerita ini and mbak santhy juga mengatakan kalau bisa cerita ini happy ending juga. Terima kasih atas dukungannya mbak santhy, saya akan berusaha lebih baik lagi. Kalau tidak percaya silahkan cek di kotak review. Dan juga saya menyerahkan keputusan fic ini mau di lanjut atau gak pada readers.

Tapi saya berharap klu fic ini bisa di lanjutkan karena nanggung saya udh nyelesaikn fic ini sampai chap 10.

*Psst, maaf klu lemonnya kurang hard ini masih percobaan pembuatan lemon yang pertama untuk kedepannya saya mencoba untuk lebih baik lagi.

**...Mohon Di Review...**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Love Story About Hinata**

**Disclamer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclamer © Santhy Agatha**

**Moku-Chan**

**[Hinata H. x Sasuke U. ]**

**Romance, Drama**

**Typos, Rate M, etc.**

**Attention : **Seperti yg aku jelasin di chap sebelumnya kalau Fic ini telah dibaca dan di review oleh mbak Santhy Agatha, mbak Shanthy jg bilang klu fic ni di lanjutn aja tapi usahakn happy ending. Kalau tidak percaya mbak Shanty pernah review fic ini Silahkan periksa di Kotak Review...

**DON'T LIKE? JUST DON'T READ...**

CHAPTER 7

Sasuke segera merebahkan punggungnya ke kursi direkturnya. Dia sedikit memijat pangkal hidungnya. Sasuke merasakan sedikit pening di kepalanya. Rapat dengan berbagai orang membuatnya benar-benar capek dan suntuk. Dia juga tahu jika orang-orang yang ada di ruangan rapat tadi berusaha untuk menjatuhkannya dari jabatan CEO saat ini. Mereka merasa Sasuke terlalu muda untuk mendapatkan jabatan seperti itu.

'Cih, mereka tak tahu terima kasih. Aku lah yang telah membuat laba perusahaan ini terus meningkat setiap tahunnya," Pikir Sasuke dalam hati.

"Aku perlu hiburan," gumam Sasuke lirih.

Selesai mengatakannya, pikiran Sasuke langsung di penuhi oleh Hinata. Perasaan senang memenuhi sanubarinya mengingat jika dia sudah 'merasakan' tubuh Hinata semalam. Tiba-tiba pikiran mesum Sasuke muncul.

"Aku tahu cara melepaskan penat ini," Seringai Sasuke mulai melebar menandakan kalau sesuatu yang buruk bakal terjadi... 'lagi'.

Sasuke mengeluarkan ponselnya, sepertinya dia sedang mengirim pesan ke seseorang.

Di Tempat Lain.

DRRT..DRRT..

Hinata merasakan getaran ponsel di meja kerjanya. Ia mengentikan kegiatannya mengetik laporan demi melihat siapa yang mengiriminya pesan di jam kantor seperti ini. Hinata membuka aplikasi pesan dan membukanya, alangkah terkejutnya dia melihat nama Sasuke tertulis di sana. Mau apa dia di saat jam kantor seperti ini.

**From : Ayam Mesum**

**Subyek : Segera keruanganku!**

**Cepatlah kemari..**

**Sasuke, Uchiha.**

Hinata merasa frustasi dengan perilaku Sasuke, buat apa coba dia menyuruh Hinata datang keruangannya sedangkan saat ini masih jam-jam kantor dan masih pukul 11.45 siang dan sebentar lagi waktunya istirahat makan siang.

Orochimaru keluar dari ruangannya menghampiri Hinata di biliknya.

"Kau di panggil tuan Sasuke," Suara Orochimaru mengembalikan Hinata dari lamunan sesaatnya. Dia hanya mengangguk.

"Jangan kecewakan beliau buat dia puas dengan hasil kerjamu," Orochimaru memberi sebuah nasihat pada Hinata sebelum dia meninggalkan biliknya.

"Ha'i" Hinata berjalan menuju lift masuk ke dalam lift menuju ke lantai 20. "Aku sudah mengerjakan 'pekerjaanku' dengan baik 'semalam' dasar pantat ayam brengsek."

Lima menit kemudian Hinata telah sampai di lantai 20, dia di sambut oleh sekretaris Sasuke. Sebenarnya Hinata amat sangat malu jika berhadapan dengan sekretaris Sasuke, karena Hinata merasa dia tidak mempunyai kepentingan yang berarti dengan Sasuke tapi dia selalu saja di panggil oleh ayam itu.

Suara pintu diketuk menghentikan kegiatan Sasuke yang sedang memeriksa beberapa dokumen. Dia sudah menduga kalau yang mengetuk pintu itu adalah Hinata.

"Masuk."

Hinata masuk dan kembali menutup pintu.

"Kenapa kau berada jauh disana?" Goda Sasuke pada Hinata.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?," Hinata mencoba berbicara setegas mungkin di hadapan Sasuke ia tidak ingin menunjukkan kegugupannya di depan Sasuke.

"Apa kau sudah makan siang?"

"Belum."

"Apa kau ingin makan siang denganku?"

"Tidak." Hinata menjawab setiap pertanyaan Sasuke dengan singkat padat dan jelas membuat Sasuke menghembuskan nafas.

"Hah, bisakah kau sedikit rileks Hinata?"

"Tidak, bila di dekatmu." Jawab Hinata lugas.

"Hah, baiklah jika kau tidak mau makan siang denganku, tapi kau harus mencicipi makanan pembukamu dan aku memaksa." Hinata hanya mengerutkan alisnya.

"Kita lakukan Oral" Mata Hinata langsung terbelalak lebar. Sasuke mengatakan kata-kata vulgar itu dengan nada biasa? Apa benar dia ini seorang pimpinan sebuah perusahaan?.

"Tidak! Mulut digunakan untuk makan bukan digunakan seperti itu," Sasuke hanya memutar matanya bosan. Ia tahu pasti Hinata akan menolaknya. Ah, tapi ini sebuah tantangan bagi Sasuke agar Hinata mau menuruti permintaannya.

"Oke, aku akan menelepon rumah sakit dan mengeluarkan tunanganmu yang 'koma' ke jalan," Sasuke mengelurkan ponselnya dan mengetik sebuah nomer telpon yang di yakini oleh Hinata adalah nomor telpon Konoha Hospital.

"JANGAN!" Suara teriakan Hinata terdengar di seluruh ruangan untung saja sebelum Hinata masuk ke dalam ruangan Sasuke sudah mengaturnya kedap suara dan kaca di buramkan.

Sasuke menghentikan tangannya yang berada di telinganya, seringai Sasuke semakin lebar melihat Hinata berjalan mendekatinya. Dia pun mengurungkan menghubungi pihak rumah sakit.

"Mari kita mulai." Sasuke beranjak dari kursi dan berdiri dihadapan Hinata.

"Berlutut," Sasuke memerintahkan Hinata agar berlutut. "Lepaskan sabuk dan celanaku," Hinata mulai mengangkat kedua tangannya yang gemetaran untuk membuka sabuk serta celana panjang Sasuke.

Sasuke memerintahkan agar Hinata menurunkan celana panjangnya serta celana dalamnya hanya sampai lututnya, lalu dia kembali duduk ke kursi. Hinata menolehkan pandangannya ke mana saja asalkan dia tidak melihat sebuah benda yang berada diantara kedua paha Sasuke yang saat ini berdiri tegak.

Sasuke meleparkan kakinya dan ia menoleh ke Hinata," Ayo, Hinata ambil hadiahmu." Namun Hinata tetap tidak mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sasuke.

"Kau pilih melakukan ini atau tunanganmu!" Sasuke mulai geram dengan perilaku Hinata yang tidak mempedulikannya.

Mau tidak mau Hinata bangkit dari posisi berlututnya dan berjalan kedepan Sasuke berlutut kembali. Jika kita lihat dari pintu masuk ruangan Sasuke kita tidak akan dapat melihat Hinata sedang berlutut di antara kedua kaki Laki-laki itu dan menghadap langsung ke arah kejantanannya karena tubuh Hinata di halangi oleh meja kerja Sasuke yang besar berwarna Hitam.

Tangan Sasuke membimbing tangan Hinata agar menggenggam penis Sasuke tapi tidak terlalu kuat.

"Ayo lakukan, ini adalah 'hadiah' untukmu,"Perintah Sasuke sambil mengelus kepala indigo Hinata.

Hinata mulai memajukan kepalanya, wajahnya perlahan mendekati 'adik' Sasuke. Bibir Hinata mulai menyentuh ke pangkal penis Sasuke. Ini pertama kalinya bagi Hinata. Karena tidak sabar Sasuke sedikit mendorong kepala Hinata agar cepat melakukannya.

Tanpa sadar Sasuke sedikit menahan nafasnya merasakan penisnya telah masuk ke dalam mulut Hinata. Sasuke juga sedikit merasakan sakit di awalnya, karena ia tahu jika Hinata pertama kali melakukan ini dan tanpa sengaja gigi Hinata sedikit menggigit penis Sasuke.

Hinata mulai memutarkan lidahnya pada penis Sasuke yang panjang keras dan besar itu.

"Ngh.. Hinata," Sasuke mulai mengerang nikmat atas perlakuan Hinata saat ini.

"Coba kau jilat titik ini," Sasuke menunjukkan sebuah titik yang berada di antara "dua bola' dan lubang anusnya dengan jari telunjuknya. Hinata pun menuruti perintah Sasuke, ia coba menarikkan lidahnya ke daerah itu dan reaksi Sasuke sangat luar biasa.

"Nnnggghhh...," Sasuke mulai gelinjangan dan mengeluarkan erangan yang tak tertahankan. Dia sangat menikmati saat Hinata menarik lidahnya di daerah itu. Karena beberapa lelaki suka akan sentuhan di daerah antara anus dan skortumnya dan dapat langsung memicu orgasme disebabkan oleh kadar sensitivitasnya yang luar biasa.

Disaat Hinata terus melakukan oral/blow job pada Sasuke, tiba-tiba pintu ruangan terbuka lebar dan disanalah sesosok laki-laki masuk ke dalam ruangan.

BRAK!

Melihat pintu ruangan terbuka lebar membuat Sasuke kelimpungan ia membenarkan posisi duduknya, dan siap mendeathglare dan akan membentak orang yang berani mengganggu aktifitasnya bersama Hinata. Namun, Sasuke tidak berani membentak orang yang menerobos pintu ruangan kerjanya.

Di depan pintu sana berdiri sosok laki-laki mirip Sasuke dengan pembawaan lebih dewasa dari dirinya dan terdapat garis halus di sekitar hidung.

"Aniki," Hinata menghentikan kegiatannya mendengar Sasuke menyebutkan kata 'aniki' gawat Hinata takut ketahuan orang lain sedang melakukan kegiatan yang hina ini. Merasakan Hinata mulai berhenti mengulum penisnya membuat Sasuke menumpukkan kedua tangannya di meja dan menutupi mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya. Sehingga orang akan berpikir jika pose Sasuke saat ini sedang berfikir.

"Teruskan kegiatanmu Hinata, dan jangan kau coba untuk berhenti," Bisik Sasuke pelan agar suaranya hanya terdengar Hinata.

Tidak ingin keberadaannya di ketahui oleh orang yang di panggil Sasuke dengan sebutan 'aniki' membuat Hinata terpaksa melanjutkan perintah Sasuke. Dia juga takut dengan suara dingin nan datar yang Sasuke keluarkan tadi.

"Hey Otōto, ayo kita makan siang," Ajak laki-laki itu, yang diketahui namanya adalah Uchiha Itachi tidak lain adalah kakak dari Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hn," Sasuke mati-matian mempertahankan intonasi datarnya untuk menjawab ajakan kakak laki-lakinya.

"Ayo lah, berhentilah bekerja," Itachi mulai masuk ke ruangan dan berdiri tepat di depan meja kerja Sasuke.

"Aku Sibuk," Sasuke juga pura-pura sibuk mengerjakan dokumen. Padahal dia berusaha menahan sebuah erangan keluar dari mulutnya. Ah Hinata masih melakukan kuluman dan jilatan pada penis Sasuke.

"Kau tak apa ototo? Kau tampak seperti menahan sesuatu di wajahmu." Itachi merasa khawatir dengan keadaan Sasuke. Ia melihat di wajah Sasuke seperti seseorang sedang menahan sesuatu untuk tidak keluar.

"Hn."

"Hah, baiklah jika kau tidak ingin di ganggu aku akan pergi makan siang dengan sekretarismu yang cantik itu, Deidara kan namanya," Itachi terlihat semangat mengucapkan nama Deidara.

"Hn," Namun lagi-lagi jawaban ambigu yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke sebagai jawaban. Beberapa saat kemudia Sasuke membelalakan matanya, dia merasa kalau sebentar lagi akan keluar. Bisa gawat jika Hinata menelan semua'sarinya' yang banyak sambil tersedak. Sasuke tahu jika dia akan mengeluarkan 'sari' yang banyak jika dia melakukan blow job seperti yang pernah dia lakukan dengan wanita-wanita lainnya. Bahkan mereka sampai batuk-batuk dan tersedak tidak bisa menampung semua 'sari' yang Sasuke keluarkan.

"Pergilah Aniki," Sasuke segera mengusir Itachi. Mari kita lihat keadaan Hinata, Oh rupanya Hinata juga menyadari jika penis Sasuke mulai lebih panjang dan keras dari sebelumnya.

"Kau mengusirku, Sasu-chan?"

"Urusai, pergilah," Sasuke menatap tajam Itachi, yah meskipun itu tidak dapat membuat Itachi takut.

"Oke, Fine. Aku pergi.. Bye Sasu-chan," Itachi langsung melenggang keluar dari ruangan Sasuke. Melihat Itachi telah keluar dari ruangannya Sasuke langsung melihat Hinata yang berada di bawahnya.

Sasuke mengerang pelan, akhirnya Sasuke pun datang. Cairannya langsung masuk ke mulut Hinata, "Minum dan teguklah Hinata."

Hinata yang awalnya tidak mau menelan cairan Sasuke tapi mendengar nada mengancam yang Sasuke berikan padanya membuat Hinata terpaksa dan amat sangat terpaksa menelan semua cairan Sasuke.

"Bersihkan sisanya," Hinata mulai membersihkan cairan yang berada di sekitar kepala penis Sasuke menggunakan lidahnya. Setelah bersih Hinata langsung berdiri tegap dan menjauh dari Sasuke.

"Kau PUAS!"

"Sangat Puas, terima kasih atas pelayananmu." Hinata menatap Sasuke tajam, dimatanya terdapat berbagai emosi. Marah, malu, serta jijik. Hinata merasa seperti wanita murahan di hadapan Sasuke, yang bisa di perlakukan dengan seenaknya.

"Sudah pukul 12 kau makan sianglah," tanpa disuruh dua kali Hinata segera meninggalkan ruangan terkutuk itu.

BLAM!

Sasuke hanya menyeringai puas," Hm, Lumayan." Well, satu kegiatan panas telah terjadi di kantor atas dasar paksaan dari Sasuke.

TBC

**A/N** : Jika mbak Shanty agatha masih mengijinkan aku untuk ngelanjutn fic ni maka aku tetap lanjut. Jika mbak Shanty ingin aku menghentikan fic ini maka aku juga akan langsung menghentikan cerita ini. bagaimana? Saya juga sudah menjelaskan di chap sebelumnya klu mbak Shanty sudah membaca fic ini dan mereviewnya. Kalau para Readers tidak percaya silahkan baca di kotak review saya dengan name 'Shanty Agatha'. Keputusan juga berada di tangan readers untuk tetap di lanjutkan ke chapter berikutnya atau tidak... kalau readers bilang lanjut katakan 'LANJUT' jika tidak ingin di lanjutkan katakan 'HENTIKAN'.

Oh ya aku juga mau menjelaskan buat romance antara sasu dan hina untuk saat ini belum ada karena si sasu kan masih terobsesi dengan tubuh hina bukan cinta.. Tapi, sebisa mungkin aku selipin romance kok tenang aja.. Oke, sekian cuap-cuap dari saya. Sampai jumpa.


	8. Chapter 8

The Love Story About Hinata

Disclamer © Masashi Kishimoto

Disclamer © Santhy Agatha

Moku-Chan

[Hinata H. x Sasuke U. ]

Romance, Drama

Typos, Rate M, etc.

**DON'T LIKE? JUST DON'T READ...**

**SORRY...SORRY TO SAY... SAYA TIDAK MENERIMA FLAME DALAM BENTUK APAPUN...**

CHAPTER 8

HINATA POV

Sungguh hatiku benar-benar hancur dengan keadaanku saat ini. Diperlakukan tak senonoh dengan bos yang tidak tahu sopan santun dan bejat. Maafkan aku Gaara karena tidak menjaga kodratku sebagai perempuan untukmu. Hanya kamu lah penyemangat hidupku untuk dunia ini. Ku genggam tangan Gaara yang masih terdidur dalam keadaan koma.

"Hei jagoan sampai kapan kau terus tidur?" aku bisikkan kata di telinganya, kata dokter keadaan orang koma seperti tidur ia masih dapat mendengar dan mencerna suara yang berada di sekitarnya. Setiap hari ini yang aku lakukan, selalu menjenguk keadaan tunanganku.

TOK..TOK..TOK..

Aku mendengar suara ketukan pintu luar kamar, pasti itu dokter baru yang bertugas menangani Gaara, ya memang aku mendengar kabar kalau dokter yang biasa menangani Gaara akan dipindah tugaskan di Suna, sedangkan dokter yang bertugas di suna dipindahkan ke sini. Aku berjalan menuju pintu membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkan suster Ino masuk bersama seorang dokter wanita yang masih muda dan aku menyakini kalau dia adalah dokter baru itu.

"Ne, Hinata dia adalah Haruno Sakura dokter terbaik di Suna. Meskipun usianya sama dengan kita tapi dia sudah menjadi dokter yang hebat," Aku menatap dokter Haruno dia tersenyum padaku dan membungkukkan badannya memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Salam kenal saya adalah Haruno Sakura."

"Ah, salam kenal saya Hyuuga Hinata," aku pun ikut membungkukan badan membalas salamnya.

"Nah dokter Haruno, pasien yang akan kau rawat adalah Sabaku No Gaara, tunangan dari Hinata."

"Sa..Sabaku No Gaara?" aku melihat Dokter Haruno sedikit terkejut saat mendengar nama Gaara. Dan aku juga melihat pandangan mata Dokter Haruno terlihat berbeda saat menatap Gaara yang terbaring di ranjang. Pandangan itu seperti seorang wanita yang amat sangat mencintai, mungkinkah...? ah tidak, jangan menyimpulkan sesuatu yang gegabah Hinata.

"Bagaimana dia bisa koma seperti ini suster?" aku sudah tidak mempedulikan penjelasan dari suster Ino yang menarik perhatianku saat ini adalah pandangan mata dokter Haruno yang sama sekali tidak terlepas sedikit pun dari Gaara. Perasaan cemburu kah ini? Apakah masih pantas aku cemburu pada Gaara saat diriku telah terkena noda yang tidak dapat hilang meskipun aku membasuhnya dengan air suci sekalipun.

"Apakah tunanganku bisa sembuh dok?" karena tidak tahan lagi aku mencoba memutus pandangan dokter Haruno dari Gaara, yah aku memang cemburu perasaan ini tidak dapat aku pungkiri.

"Bisa, hanya menunggu keadaan Gaara untuk stabil," apa hanya perasaanku saja ataukan dokter ini menjawab pertanyaanku dengan intonasi dingin dan datar?

"Saya akan berusaha keras menyembuhkan Gaara, Nona Hyuuga dan panggil saya Sakura saja.. dan maaf saya harus memeriksa pasien lainnya, permisi.."

"Ayo suster Ino," aku hanya mampu terdiam, apa yang barusan terjadi? Kenapa intonasi dokter itu seperti seseorang yang mengibarkan bendera perang? Aku menatap suster Ino yang dibalas dengan angkat bahu dan gelengan kepala tanda ia tidak tahu, dia memberikan senyuman padaku mencoba menguatkanku menghadapi sikap dokter Sakura.

"Sabar ya Hinata," aku anggukkan kepalaku dan membalas senyumnya. Setelah mereka keluar dari kamar Gaara aku kembali duduk di samping ranjang Gaara dan menggenggam tangannya kembali. Suasana kamar menjadi hening dan sunyi hanya terdengar suara dari mesin menyangga hidup Gaara hingga suara ringtone hp ku mengganggu ketenanganku.

Aku mengeluarkan hp dari tas kerjaku dan menatap ke layar siapa yang meneleponku saat aku menjenguk Gaara, dan pasti sudah bisa aku tebak siapa yang selalu mengganggu ketenanganku. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si Ayam Mesum, dengan malas aku menerima teleponnya.

"Halo."

"Kenapa kau lama mengangkat teleponku?," hah benarkan pasti dapat aku duga, Cuma sebentar saja di bilang lama.

"Aku di rumah sakit.."

"Menjenguk tunanganmu yang koma itu.." Aku benar-benar tidak suka gaya bicaranya yang mengatakan seolah olah Gaara sudah mati.

"Apa maumu?!"

"Keluarlah dari rumah sakit dan ikut aku!"

"Aku tidak mau, ini waktunya aku menjenguk Gaara," memang dia dapat merampas tubuhku tapi jangan dia ambil kebebasanku.

"Kau keluar dengan sukarela atau aku paksa!" astaga bisakah ia meninggalkanku dalam ketenangan lebih lama lagi? Keadaan emosiku belum stabil karena dokter Sakura yang seperti itu padaku. Sekarang dia memerintahkanku dan memaksaku. Dunia memang mubazir karena menciptakan orang seperti dia..

"Hn, aku akan keluar."

"Aku tunggu di depan."

TUT...TUT...TUT..

Dasar tidak sopan menutup percakapan tanpa salam.

"Hah, maaf aku harus meninggalkan dirimu Gaara, aku akan kembali menjengukmu besok.." Hinata mengecup dahi Gaara dan berjalan keluar dari kamar rawat, seandainya Hinata menengok sekali lagi ke Gaara maka ia akan melihat setetes air mata keluar dari pelupuk mata Gaara.

END HINATA POV

.

.

.

Hinata keluar dari lobi, dia melihat mobil limusin terparkir di depannya dan ada seorang yang membukakan pintu mobil tersebut mempersilahkan Hinata masuk kedalam limusin. Yah Hinata sudah menebak siapa yang berada didalam limusin itu.

Tanpa membuang waktu Hinata masuk kelimusin dan duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

"Sudah selesai?"

"Yah, karena paksaanmu..," Hinata memutar bola mata bosan pada Sasuke saat laki-laki itu bersikap sok bodoh di hadapannya. Sasuke hanya menyeringai menanggapi tingkah Hinata, oh dia amat sangat senang melihat Hinata yang marah, terlihat amat sexy bagi Sasuke.

"Juugo kita pergi."

"Baik Sasuke-sama," Jugo adalah seorang sopir yang amat sangat setia dengan Sasuke, dan Juugo juga tahu kalau Hinata, wanita yang di jemput oleh Sasuke adalah wanita yang amat sangat diinginkan oleh majikannya sekarang. Namun, yang membuat Juugo heran adalah sikap Sasuke yang mempersilahkan seorang wanita berada di mobil yang sama bersamanya, karena biasanya Sasuke selalu menyuruh wanita-wanitanya berangkat sendirian kehotel tanpa Sasuke menjemputnya.

Juugo merasa wanita yang bernama Hinata ini dapat merubah sikap Sasuke selama ini. Yah, Juugo yakin dengan firasatnya kali ini.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama 15 menit akhirnya limusin yang di tumpangi Sasuke dan Hinata telah sampai pada sebuah restaurant yang amat sangat mewah dan megah, ternyata tujuan Sasuke mengajak Hinata tadi adalah mengajaknya untuk makan malam.

Juugo membukakan pintu untuk Sasuke dan Hinata, Sasuke menggandeng tangan Hinata masuk kedalam restaurant. Hinata hanya diam, dia tidak akan mau berdebat dengan Sasuke saat mereka berada di depan semua orang. Tidak itu sangat memalukan bagi Hinata.

Saat memasuki restaurant, Sasuke dan Hinata telah disambut oleh pelayang yang ada di depan. Pelayan wanita itu ternganga melihat ketampanan Sasuke, pelayan itu mengira kalau Sasuke adalah model papan atas. Hinata kembali memutar bola mata bosan, memandang pelayan wanita itu saat melihat Sasuke.

'Kau hanya belum tahu kalau dia ini adalah iblis,' batin Hinata dalam hati.

"Aku memesan meja yang tempat duduknya bersofa dan nyaman," pelayan yang dari tadi ternganga mengagumi ketampanan Sasuke hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya dan mempersilahkan Sasuke dan Hinata mengikutinya. Hingga sampailah mereka di tempat yang sesuai dengan pesanan Sasuke tadi.

"Tuan ingin pesan apa?" Pelayan itu memberikan daftar menu makanan pada Sasuke dan Hinata. Setelah beberapa menit menimang apa yang ingin di pesan Sasuke akhirnya menjatuhkan pilihan steak untuknya dan salad untuk Hinata sedangkan minumannya adalah anggur.

Hinata hanya menghela nafas dan memutar bola matanya,"Kalau akhirnya kau yang memilih kenapa tadi kau menanyaiku ingin makanan apa?"

Sasuke menyeringai pada Hinata," Aku tidak ingin tubuhmu berkembang, kecuali di tempat-tempat yang semestinya," Hinata mengerutkan alisnya mendengar kalimat Sasuke yang menurutnya ambigu," Tempat semestinya?"

"Yah contohnya... Payudaramu," Hinata mempelototi Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam, sedangkan Sasuke hanya memandang Hinata yang menurut saya tatapan yang errr... sedikit mesum...

"Pesanan datang, maaf menunggu lama," kali ini yang menyajikan makanan ke meja yang ditempat Sasuke dan Hinata adalah seorang pelayan laki-laki. Namun, pelayan laki-laki itu rupanya terpesona dengan Hinata, hingga tanpa sadar pelayan laki-laki itu memandang Hinata dengan tatapan terpesona.

Sasuke yang menyadari tatapan pelayan lelaki itu pada Hinata membuatnya emosi, dengan sedikit berdehem Sasuke mampu mengalihkan pandangan pelayan itu dari Hinata dan menoleh pada Sasuke.

Tanpa ragu Sasuke menatap dingin pelayan itu," sekali lagi kau memandang milikku seperti itu kau akan tahu akibatnya," pelayan laki-laki itu takut menatap mata dingin Sasuke yang mengatakan seolah-olah –Kau melihat, maka kau mati- pelayan itu segera membungkukkan badannya dan segera pamit dari sana.

"Kau berlebihan."

"Aku hanya tidak suka kalau milikku dinikmati oleh orang lain," Sasuke mengankat bahunya acuh.

"Aku bukan milikmu," desis Hinata pada Sasuke.

"Makanlah," tidak ingin berdebat lagi akhirnya Hinata memilih mengalah dari pada tenaganya habis terkurang karena berdebat dengan Sasuke. Hinata sedang asik menyantap makanannya tiba-tiba ia merasakan ada tangan yang merambat dari lutut menuju paha dan terus naik. Sasuke menutup mulutnya menggunakan tangan satunya demi menutupi seringainya melihat tubuh Hinata menegang karena sentuhannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" desis Hinata pada Sasuke, yang hanya di balas senyuman yang bisa dibilang senyuman yang errr... penuh nafsu.

"Nikmatilah makananmu," Ucap Sasuke memandang Hinata dengan pandangan yang dibuat buat seolah olah dia adalah kekasih yang perhatian, sebab saat ini Sasuke dan Hinata telah menjadi pusat perhatian semua pengunjung restaurant. Para tamu di restaurant yang berpasang-pasangan terutama para wanita, hampir seluruhnya berbisik pada pasangan mereka kenapa pasangan mereka tidak tampan dan seksi seperti Sasuke.

"Jauhkan tanganmu," Hinata mati-matian menahan keinginannya untuk memutilasi tangan Sasuke. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga Hinata dan membisikkan kalimat dengan nada yang begitu seksi,"Aku jamin kau akan menyukainya.

"A-a-ap... Ahhh,..." desahan lirih keluar dari mulut Hinata saat salah satu tangan Sasuke menyelinap di balik celana dalam Hinata. "K-ka-kau Ma-.. ahhhh..."

"Um, desahanmu sangatlah seksi Hinata..." Sasuke kini memasukkan dan mengeluarkan jarinya di dalam lubang Hinata secara berirama.

"Ka-ka-kau Brengsek.."

"Terima Kasih, jangan bergerak kalau tidak ingin apa yang kita lakukan dilihat oleh orang lain, makanlah," Karena tidak ingin menanggung malu di hadapan semua orang tentang "kegiatan" yang dilakukan pada dirinya, dan dengan paksaan dari Sasuke secara tidak langusng, Hinata memaksakan dirinya tetap berkonsentrasi memakan makanannya disaat ada sesuatu yang asing tengah menjamah kemaluannya.

Hingga beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke dapat merasakan kalau Hinata akan segera "datang", ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke pipi Hinata dan menciumnya lalu ia membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Hinata," Keluarlah, sayang.."

CROOOTTTT...CROOOTTTT...

Tanpa dapat di cegah oleh Hinata sendiri dia mengalami klimaks, Sasuke merasa senang karena Hinata klimaks dengan begitu hebat karena setuhan dari jarinya. Sasuke mengeluarkan jarinya dari celana dalam Hinata dan menundukkan kepalanya kebawah, melihat sebentar cairan putih dan banyak yang dihasilkan Hinata.

Sasuke menghisap jari tangannya yang telah terlumuri oleh cairan "milik" Hinata, " Um, seperti biasa kau manis Hinata." Hinata masih mengatur nafasnya sejenak setelah ia klimaks. Ia melirik dari sudut pandangannya saat Sasuke tengah menjilati cairan "miliknya", Hinata menyerengit jijik," Kau menjijikan."

"Karenamu sayang."

Tanpa rasa bersalah Sasuke kembali melanjutkan acara makannya yang sempat tertunda karena kegiatannya sendiri, meninggalkan Hinata yang tidak lagi melanjutkan acara makannya lagi.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

Hinata kembali mengunjungi Gaara di rumah sakit di pagi hari, karena hari ini adalah hari Minggu hari dimana biasanya Hinata dapat menjenguk tunangannya dari pagi hari hingga petang menjelang. Mati-matian Hinata meminta ijin dari Sasuke untuk menjenguk Gaara seharian penuh, perjuangan yang amat sangat melelahkan mengingat kalau Sasuke menginginkan Hinata menemaninya di ranjang seharian penuh, tapi karena kegigihan Hinata yang membelot akhirnya Sasuke meloloskan keinginan Hianta, namun dengan syarat kalau besok dia harus "menemani" Sasuke sampai pagi tanpa menjenguk Gaara di malam hari seperti biasanya.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar rawat Gaara.

CLEK

Hinata membuka pintu kamar Gaara dan melangkah masuk, meletakkan bunga segar ke vas bunga yang terletak di meja sebelah ranjang Gaara menggantikan bunga yang telah layu kemarin dengan bunga segar. Hinata mendudukan dirinya di kursi yang telah ia persiapkan agar selalu dapat duduk di samping Gaara.

Hinata mengangkat tangan kanannya mengelus dahi Gaara," Selamat pagi sayang, bagaimana kabarmu? Aku amat sangat merindukanmu," kata Hinata dengan diiringi tatapan sendu darinya.

"Kapan kau bangun? Aku selalu menunggumu," Hinata menggenggam tangan Gaara dan meletakkannya di pipi kanannya, sesekali Hinata mengecup tangan Gaara menyalurkan kasih sayang dan cintanya pada Gaara agar tersampaikan hingga Gaara dapat meresponnya untuk segera bangun dari tidur panjangnya.

Lama keheningan diruang itu, diusik dengan suara pintu terbuka. Hinata melihat bahwa orang yang masuk ke ruangan ini adalah Suster Ino dan Dokter Sakura, dokter yang entah kenapa selalu menatap Hinata dengan pandangan dingin dan tak bersahabat.

"Selamat pagi Hinata," sapa Suster Ino pada Hinata, Ino tahu kalau setiap minggu pagi Hinata selalu berada dikamar inap Gaara hingga petang menyambut.

"Selamat pagi Suster Ino, Dokter Sakura."

"Selamat Pagi."

Sakura menjawab sapaan Hinata sekedar lalu saja, membuat Hinata menyerengitkan alisnya sejenak. Kenapa sih dokter ini selalu bersikap dingin pada Hinata. Sakura memerika kondisi Gaara secara seksama dan serius, sesekali Sakura tampak berdiskusi dengan Ino mengenai kondisi Gaara. Hinata hanya diam menunggu pemeriksaan yang dilakukan Sakura selesai.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu akhirnya pemeriksaan Gaara selesai juga. Suster Ino menghadap ke Hinata," Hinata kondisi Gaara masih sama seperti biasanya," Ucapan Suster Ino tatkala membuat raut muka Hinata dirundung mendung, tidak ada tanda-tanda Gaara untuk bangun ia masih tetap akan terdidur di tempat tidur itu. "Tetap berdoa untuknya ya."

Hinata mengangguk karena dorongan semangat yang ia dapat dari Suster Ino," Suster tolong tinggalkan kami berdua disini." Suster Ino mengerutkan alisnya tanpa ia bingung dengan permohonan dari Dokter Sakura, Ino melihat ke arah Hinata yang di balas senyuman tanda Hinata juga meminta Suster Ino meninggalkan ruangan. Ino menghela nafas dan menyetujuinya.

Begitu Ino telah keluar dari kamar rawat Gaara, ia disambut dengan senyuman dari Sai," Ayo kita kencan suster." Ino hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Kencan saja dengan monyet," tanpa mempedulikan Sai yang masih mengikutinya dan terus membujuknya agar menyetujui acara kencan dadakan yang diadakan Sai secara sepihak.

**Kembali kekamar rawat Gaara.**

Kedua wanita berbeda warna rambut itu masih terdiam tanpa ada salah satu diantara mereka yang memulai percakapan. Hinata yang tidak mau ada keheningan yang mengganjal ini memecahkan keheningan terlebih dahulu," apa yang ingin anda bicarakan Dokter Sakura?"

"Tinggalkan Gaara," jawab Sakura yang membuat Hinata membelalakkan matanya.

"Apa maksud anda?"

"Gaara tidak pantas dengan anda," Sakura menatap Hinata tajam.

"Pantas atau tidaknya, itu urusanku dengan Gaara, memangnya siapa anda yang berhak memutuskannya."

Sakura menghela nafas sejenak, Sakura berfikir mungkin pernyataannya tadi dapat membuat Hinata bingung. Yah mungkin Sakura akan menceritakan masa lalunya bersama Gaara, Sakura menatap Hinata langsung kedalam bola mata lavender milik Hinata," sejak kecil waktu di panti asuhan, aku telah mencintai Gaara. Kami adalah teman sepermainan di panti, hingga pada waktu itu aku telah diadopsi oleh keluarga Haruno yang membuatku terpisah dari Gaara. Waktu itu juga aku dan Gaara mengikat janji kalau sudah dewasa nanti kami akan menikah. Jadi aku minta tinggalkan Gaara.

Hinata balik menatap tajam Sakura," Itu hanyalah janji dimasa kecil, aku adalah tunagan Gaara sekarang."

"Oh ya, lalu apakah pantas seorang tunangan pergi bersama seorang pria tak dikenal naik sebuah limusin kemarin malam?"

Jantung Hinata serasa berhenti berdegub sejenak mendengar penuturan dari Sakura, jadi... Sakura melihatnya pergi bersama Sasuke tadi malam?

"Kau tidak mengenal aku!" Desis Hinata.

"Yah aku memang tidak mengenalmu, tapi apakah pantas seorang wanita yang telah bertunangan pergi bersama laki-laki lain sedangkan tunagannya sedang berbaring dirumah sakit berjuang antara hidup dan matinya?!" bentak Sakura yang tidak begitu keras pada Hinata, ia teringat kalau mereka masih di rumah sakit.

Linangan air mata menumpuk di sudut kedua mata Hinata, rasanya ia ingin menjerit menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara dirinya dan Sasuke. Kalau ia bisa memilih takdir mungkin Hinata sama sekali tidak menginginkan jalan hidupnya seperti ini bahkan di alam mimpi sekalipun.

"Kau tidak mengerti apa-apa." Hinata mengepalkan kedua tangannya hingga memutih.

Sakura memejamkan matanya sejenak, kemudia ia membuka matanya kembali menatap Hinata," Tinggalkan Gaara, meskipun kau bersikeras tidak mau meninggalkannya maka aku akan mengambil apa yang telah menjadi milikku dari awal." Sakura berjalan ke pintu dan meninggalkan Hinata yang mulai menangis sendirian di kamar rawat Gaara.

Hinata kembali menggenggam tangan Gaara dan menggumamkan kata yang sama berkali kali dengan air mata yang mengalir deras dari kedua matanya," Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu.. aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu..."

**TBC**

**A/N : **Hah akhirnya setelah perjuangan ngetik ulang chap ini akhirnya rampung juga... sebenarnya chap ini sudah selesai aku ketik dari bulan desember 2012 kemarin. Tapi, berhubung laptop ku eror kena virus jadinya semua file-file fic aku yang udah rampung kehapus deh.. _ sebel aku jadinya harus ngetik ulang semuanya.

Yosh ini adalah updated tanku yang ketiga sebelum aku hiatus, gomen aku harus selalu ngitungin berapa cerita yang telah aku updated sebelum masa penonaktifanku di ffn.. hehehehe

Karena hari ini aku punya waktu yang banyak makanya aku balas review yang gak login, gomen kalau kemarin-kemarin aku gak sempet balas reviewnya readers :

MomoAoi : Gomen ya klu gak bs updated kilat.. tapi chap ini aku perpanjang kok tenang aja...

Namikazevi : hehehehe gomen klu lama, habis karena insiden laptop kena virus jadinya semua file kehapus.. sekali lagi gomen..

Guest : sip, sudah updated...

Ika chan : ini udah updated chap 5 kan? Hehehe

ryoma-chan : *peluk erat sampek sesak nafas, hehehe terima kasih atas sarannya aku akan mendengarkan saran anda... hehehe sekali lagi terima kasih atas sarannya..

Miss Lemon : arigatou dan gomen klu gak bisa updated kilat krn ada kejadian tak diduga..

Ms. Lana : hehehe gomen klu konfliknya masih sama... aku berusaha ngebuat konflik yang hebat deh...

Mamoka : udh lama km gak review ceritaku, hehe untuk kapan hime suka ma sasu begitu juga sebaliknya, tunggu aja ya tanggal mainnya.

my luphy angga : telah di updated

Hana : klu disingkat aku malah gak dapat feelnya, gomen rencananya memang aku buat sedikit demi sedikit mereka merasakan rasa yang sama kok... pelan-pelan tapi pasti...

Aisanoyuri : iya, so pasti kok Cuma kapannya masih belum tau.. pasti aku tamatin kok cerita ini..

Deput : hahaha km ngebut ya baca dari chap 1-7.. keren.. ni chap 8 udah updated...

Ryuuki : udah lanjut

Kara : hehe makasih dah suka, aku juga suka bgt klu sasu pyon mesum

Lucy : ni udah lanjut...

**Sekian balasan review dari saya, yang review pakek akun aku balas langsung di PM.. Oh ya tolong juga di cek ya apa masih ada typo yang mengganjal, karena aku gak ngecek lagi...**

**Sampai jumpa di cerita aku yang lainnya ya.. Jaa Nee...**


End file.
